Season 5
by Charming-Artemis
Summary: Read and find out, a big plus for all you Prue fans.
1. A witches tail part 1

Hey! Ever wonderd how Charmed would be like with Prue from season 5?

Note that i will not make season 4 , becouse its wery hard to write Prue in, when the sisters are talking so much about her death.

And + Prue work on Bucklands, she never worked on 415.

CHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMED

_A witches tail, part 1._

_Scene: Manor. Piper and Phoebe are walking up the stairs._

**Phoebe: **Okay, Piper, I can't be late getting to the office today. I have a radio interview with those morning guys, Pip and Skeeter.

**Piper: **That's Skip and Peter. (They walk into the hallway.) Could you forget about your advice column for two seconds? Come see where we're putting the nursery.

**Phoebe: **You're putting it in your closet. I've seen your closet, there's a lot of shoes, honey.And some of Prues aswell.

**Piper: **No, not anymore. (They walk into Piper's room and into the emptied out closet.) Look, it's perfect.And besides, Prue GAVE me thoes shoes!

(Leo is there making a hole in the wall to fit a window.)

**Phoebe: **It's a little cramped though, don't you think?

**Leo: **That's why I'm adding a window to bring in the light and create a sense of space.

(They walk back into the room.)

**Phoebe: **Aww, you guys are very cute but why are you doing all of this now? I mean, your due date is not for months.

**Piper: **Well, demon activity has been light, so it's a good time to get ahead.

**Phoebe: **Speaking of a head, I can't believe you guys didn't notice my billboards down town.

**Piper: **Oh, honey, of course we noticed them. You can see them from a passing 747.

(They laugh.)

**Leo: **We would've told you how proud we are of you, but you never slow down to give us a chance.

**Phoebe: **Well, you know, nothing perks up a girl's career like sending her husband straight to hell. Okay, well, I've seen the nursery and it's absolutely beautiful but I really have to go to that interview.

( Prue walks in the nursery)

**Prue: Hey guys! **

**Piper: **Uh, honey, I know your work is very important to you but guess what? I'm having a baby.

**Phoebe: **Aw, I know.

**Prue:** Um.. Hello?

**Piper: **Yeah, so how about you take a couple of minutes to be Aunt Phoebe.

**Phoebe: **Oh my god, you are so right. I'm so sorry. Okay, what do you need?

(Prue sighs and walks out the room)

**Piper: **An opinion. Uh, I'm thinking...

(Paige orbs in.)

**Paige: **Positions! Bogey at three, two, one... (Suddenly, a demon wearing no shirt and a black and white mask appears. He blows a dart at Paige with a blowgun and she ducks. The dart hits a teddy bear and its head shrinks. Piper and Phoebe gasp. Piper blows up the demon and vanquished him.) So much for the theory that Borneo demons are impervious to magical powers. I can't wait to tell the local witch doctors.

**Leo: **Okay, excuse me, can we refrain from blowing up demons in the nursery?

**Piper: **Oh, honey, it was just one.

**Leo: **Piper, you're going to be a mum, you need to start thinking about the safety of our daughter. (to Paige) And you, you're getting so caught up with this magical kick, I mean, look at your hair. It's so red from the potion you blew up last night.

**Paige: **Do you have any idea how much this would cost in the salon?

**Phoebe: **I love your new 'do, honey, I think you look beautiful. (Phoebe gives Paige a quick hug.) Okay, bye.

**Paige: **Thank you.

**Piper: **Honey, sweets, toots... I appreciate that you're very concerned but I am still a witch and we do still have innocents to protect and demons to fight. I can't just crawl in a hole.

Scene: A sea hag's cavern. The walls and floor is made of rock and is placed right beside the sea water. The sea hag walks over to a beautiful blonde haired woman.

**Sea Hag: **It's too bad, Mylie, but your time is up. You had thirty days to find love or the penalty would be death.

**Mylie: **But he does love me, I know he does.

**Sea Hag: **Oh, really? Did he tell you?

**Mylie: **He doesn't have to tell me he loves me.

**Sea Hag: **Well, actually he does. But he'll never say he loves you until he trusts you. And he'll never trust you until you tell him what you really are. You see why I always win these bargains. (She picks up a large shell.) As an immortal being, I'm afraid only you can give up your life. Place this auger shell over your heart. It will draw your immortality inside.

(Mylie takes the auger shell and five slimy leech-like creatures poke out of the shell.)

**Mylie: **And if I don't?

**Sea Hag: **Then you can rot for eternity right here.

(Mylie moves the shell closer to her heart, then suddenly stabs the end of the shell into the sea hag. The sea hag screams in pain and Mylie dives into the sea.)

**Mylie: **You're wrong. He does love me. And I'm gonna prove it.

(Mylie swims away revealing her gold mermaid tail.)

**Opening Credits**

Scene: Manor. Piper's room. Piper is sitting on the bed sorting through some boxes. Leo is in the closet sanding down the window frame.

**Piper: **Leo, I can't believe you found all of our baby stuff.

**Leo: **Grams was a bit of a pack rat.

(Piper pulls out a pink album.)

**Piper: **Baby book. My baby book. (She opens it up.) Oh, look how squishy I was.

**Leo: **You were so adorable.

**Piper: **Leo, you can't even see the picture.

**Leo: **Well, I'm your Whitelighter. I've been watching you ever since you were a baby.

**Piper: **Uh-huh, yeah, see that's too creepy to think about. I never knew that mum kept a baby book for me.

**Leo: **Well, why not? I mean, you started one for our daughter. I always thought you and your mum were a lot alike.

(He picks up the window and tries to get it up to the frame.)

**Piper: **It's strange to think that she went through everything I'm going through right now. I don't think you ever really know how much your mother loves you until you become one yourself.

(Leo drops the window frame and he groans in pain.)

**Leo: **Ow!

**Piper: **Oh, are you okay?

**Leo: **Yeah.

**Piper: **Here, um, why don't you let me help you?

**Leo: **No, it's heavy.

(Piper walks over to him, still holding the album.)

**Piper: **Well, see, that's kind of why I wanted to help you with it.

**Leo: **Piper, when are you gonna accept the fact that you're pregnant?

**Piper: **When are you gonna stop being so overprotective?

**Leo: **Look, all I'm suggesting is that you slow down.

**Piper: **Okay, Leo, I'm not gonna be one of those women that sits on her ass and eats Bon Bons throughout her whole pregnancy. That's just not the woman you married. Besides, generations of Halliwell woman raised perfectly normal children before me. They all got through it and so will I.

**Leo: **Not all of them.

**Piper: **What's that supposed to mean?

**Leo: **How far along in the book have you gotten? (Piper flips through the rest of the book and the pages are blank.) There was no one there to finish it after your mother died.

**Piper: **Oh.

**Leo: **Like I said, you are a lot like your mother. She was careless too. She thought she was invincible. She was wrong.

Scene: The sea hag's cavern. The sea hag is sitting down in pain. A very nervous demon with a croaky voice appears squatting near by.

**Demon: **Hello. I'm begging your evil pardon. I bear a message from my master.

**Sea Hag: **Necron.

(The demon stands up, acting like a completely different person.)

**Demon: **He wants the immortality that you promised him and he wants it now! (The demon squats back down, returning very nervous.) His words, not mine.

**Sea Hag: **Tell your master he'll get what he wants, but he must be patient.

(The demons gets upset.)

**Demon: **Oh, no, I can't tell him that. No disrespect, but skeletal beings aren't known for their patience.

**Sea Hag: **Then you best hurry along.

**Demon: **I'll do as you ask but it'll be the last thing I do before Necron eats my life force. Then comes for yours.

(He disappears. The sea hag walks to the edge of the sea and holds out her arms.)

**Sea Hag: **"Water rise up from the sea, find the one who fled from me, follow where the winds are cold, then fall tenfold like days of old."

(The sea water bubbles furiously and thunder is heard.)

Scene: City. An outside eating area. The sky grows dark and lightning flashes in the sky. Mylie waits anxiously by a fountain.

**Guy: **Mylie! (Mylie turns around and sees a guy walking quickly towards her.) Mylie. Hey.

**Mylie: **Hey. I'm so sorry to pull you out of your meeting.

**Guy: **You said it was important. What's going on?

**Mylie: **I need to know how you feel about me. (Craig laughs.) What's so funny?

**Guy: **You know what I love?

**Mylie: **No, what?

**Guy: **Your enthusiasm.

**Mylie: **Oh. What else?

**Guy: **Well, I, uh, I love this dimple right here when you smile. (He kisses her dimple beside her mouth.) Mylie, what's going on here?

**Mylie: **Look, I told you. I need to know how you feel about me deep inside. It's important.

(They walk over to a table and chairs and sit down.)

**Guy: **Well, listen, I'm gonna be on a plane in like two hours to go to New York and when I get back we'll go out and...

**Mylie: **No, before you get on the plane. I can't explain right now, but unless you tell me how you feel about me, I may not be here when you get back.

**Guy: **What's that supposed to mean?

**Mylie: **I'm sorry, this isn't a threat. It's just, it is what it is.

**Guy: **Look, Mylie, this isn't the time or the place for this. Whatever I feel for you should come out when I'm ready.

**Mylie: **But we're running out of time. Look, Craig, I admit that this isn't fair what I'm asking you but it's what I need right now if you want to keep me in your life.

**Craig: **Okay, if it's that important, okay. (Mylie smiles.) When I first met you, (it starts to rain) I've had the wall come down, a wall around my heart... (A rain drop falls on Mylie's thigh and gold scales appear.) I mean, I don't how to say this but, uh...

(Mylie stands up.)

**Mylie: **I've gotta go.

**Guy: **What? Wait a minute, you just...

**Mylie: **I'm so sorry, I've gotta go.

(Mylie rushes off, covering her scales with her dress. It starts to pour and Craig runs under cover. He looks back at Mylie who's standing near by out of the rain. A billboard catches Mylie's eye. It's Phoebe's billboard, reading: "Ask Phoebe... She has all the answers. The Bay Mirror." Mylie smiles.)

Scene: South Bay Social Services. Paige walks in soaking wet. She walks over to her cubicle.

**Mr. Cowan: **Matthews! In my office, now!

(She walks into his office.)

**Paige: **Weather advisory, if you're gonna go outside, bring a paddle.

**Mr. Cowan: **Where were you?

**Paige: **Had to run the Mackenzie papers over to the courthouse.

**Mr. Cowan: **You've been gone an hour.

**Paige: **Yeah, well, there's a freak rainstorm. The entire city's flooded.

**Mr. Cowan: **Well, you should've let someone know where you were headed. You have this habit of coming and going as you please.

**Paige: **As I please? No, I come and go as other people please. That's what assistants do, they run errands. I'll tell you a little secret. They don't like it.

**Mr. Cowan: **Well, your behaviour's got to change.

**Paige: **Maybe it'll change if you promote me to social worker.

**Mr. Cowan: **I already did. You start tomorrow.

Time lapse. Paige is talking on the phone to Prue.

**Prue: **He promoted you? Congratulations!

**Paige: **Thanks, I guess.

**Prue: **What do you mean you guess? Paige, you've worked so hard for this, it's your dream.

**Paige: **Yeah, Cowan already gave me the big responsibility speech. No more coming to work late, no more long lunches.

Cut to Prues office,Prues assistant walks in

**Prue: **Hold on a second, sweetie.

**Assistant: **Uh, I've got Claire on the phone, she wants to now if you want hair and make up for the interview?

**Prue: **Uh, no, I will do my own. Thanks.

(The assistant leaves.)

**Paige: Interview?**

**Prue: **Yeah, some dude wants to interview me becouse of my premotion.

**Paige: Wow. **

**Prue: **Oh, no, even better. Im having another auction tomorrow.

**Paige: **What? I can't believe with all you have going on, you've found time to push a auction through the system.

**Prue: **I just want my life back. I don't wanna have to look over my shoulder praying that demons doesn't want us dead, and i have to let Claire down again.

**Paige: **Do you think they will?

**Prue: **You know what? I don't care. Because even if they do, Claire cant just fire me after today.

Cut to an underground parking lot. The ground is wet from the rain. Phoebe walks over to her car and throws her coat and bag in. Mylie sneaks up on her and Phoebe screams.

**Mylie: **I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. It's just I recognise you from your billboard. I need your help.

**Phoebe: **Oh, that's sweet, sweetie, but if you write a letter then I respond to everyone.

**Mylie: **No, you don't understand. I recognised you as a Charmed One. You're very famous where I come from. I'm not evil or anything.

**Phoebe: **I've heard that one before.

**Mylie: **No, honestly, I'm... (A car drives past and splashes water onto them. They gasp. Mylie's legs change into a mermaid tail. She falls to the ground. Phoebe rushes over to her.) We need to go.

**Phoebe: **Well, yeah!

**Mylie: **The sea hag will track my tail.

**Phoebe: **(panicking) Well, make it go away!

**Mylie: **I can't.

(Phoebe pulls Mylie into the passenger side of the car. A gust of wind blows. Phoebe jumps into the drivers seat and starts the car. They back out of the parking space and in front of them, a puddle of water forms into the sea hag.)

**Phoebe: **Hang on!

(Phoebe drives through the sea hag and the sea hag's body explodes into water, all over the car. Phoebe drives out of the car park. The puddle of water forms into the sea hag once again.)

**Commercial Break**

Scene: Manor. Living room. Piper, Phoebe, Prue,Mylie and Leo are there. Mylie is sitting on the couch while Phoebe dries Mylie's legs with a hair dryer. Paige walks in the foyer through the front door and puts her bag and umbrella away.

**Paige: **Okay, I just cut work on the day of my big promotion and sped through a rainstorm to get here, what is the 9... (She walks into the living room.) 11?

**Leo: **Phoebe found a mermaid.

**Phoebe: **Actually, she found me. On the way to a very important court date I might add.

**Mylie: **Hi, I'm Mylie. (She shakes Paige's hand.) You must be Paige. You have a very big underwater fan base.

**Paige: **You're a mermaid? You guys actually exist?

**Piper: **Uh, excuse me. When you said, uh, sea hag, did you mean like old woman hag or evil magic hag? Because see, I'm not really in the battle mood today.

**Mylie: **Uh, she's kinda both.

**Piper: **Uh-huh.

**Prue:**Dont like the sound of that.

**Paige: **Forget that. What's life like under the sea? Does your skin get wrinkly? Does algae pose as a personal hygiene problem.

**Leo: **Okay, guys, why don't we let her up for a little air.

**Mylie: **No, it's okay, I don't mind. Actually, there's nothing like being a mermaid. Swim in the open sea all day, explore endless wonders, it's pure freedom.

**Phoebe: **Sounds like heaven. I'm sure you want to get back. I can drop you off at the beach on my way...

**Mylie: **Wait, you don't understand. It was a great life. For the first few hundred years.

**Prue: **Okey,you lost me there.

**Leo: **Mermaids are immortal.

**Prue:**Oh. Should of guessed..

**Mylie: **Yeah, we can spend eternity at sea. Because our hearts are, well, some say are as cold as the water. But sometimes a mermaid gets lonely and her heart warms and she wants more.

**Prue: **Is that what happened to you?

**Mylie: **Mm-hmm. The ocean's floor is littered with bones of mortals who died for love. I had to know why.

**Piper: **Now these bones, um, could they be bones of mortals that perhaps the sea hag killed?

**Prue: **Piper.

**Piper: **What?

**Leo: **So you said you wanted to feel love, is that why you went to see the sea hag?

**Mylie: **Yes. If a mortal professes his love to a mermaid she becomes human. The sea hag agreed to give me legs but if I didn't find love before her deadline I would have to give her my immortality.

**Phoebe: **All that for a guy? Boy, did you get taken for a ride.

**Prue: **Phoebe.

**Phoebe: **What?

**Mylie: **But I did find love, I-I mean I think I did. But I might be dead before I get to find out for sure. Craig's getting on a plane to New York soon.

**Piper: **Oh, no-no-no, this is good. Because all we gotta do is find the fish lover, get him to spill his guts and then we don't have to face the sea hag.

**Prue: **Piper!

**Piper: **What?

**Paige: **If your boyfriend's love can make you human why don't you just tell him you're a mermaid?

**Mylie: **You mean, that I'm a genetic freak with a fish tail coated in glandular slime?

**Leo: **She raises a good point.

**Phoebe: **Yeah.

**Prue:**Ditto.

**Paige: **You may be half fish, but you're still a woman and women, you know they generally know when a man's in love even before he does.

**Phoebe: **Oh, puh-lease! If I wrote that slop in my column I'd be driven out of town.

**Prue: **Okay, that is it. Sisters, kitchen, now. (Piper, Phoebe,Prue and Paige go into the kitchen.)

**Prue:**Okay, what is going on with you guys?

**Paige: **I agree, this is getting annoying!

**Phoebe: **I'm sorry, like you need a man to be complete. That kind of thinking dates back to the days we all had tails.

**Piper: **Maybe Phoebe's right, maybe we just throw the mermaid back into the ocean and we keep the manor a hag-free zone.

**Paige: **Who are you people and what have you done with my sisters? (to Phoebe) Let's start with you. What is going on in that head of yours?

**Prue: **Agree.

**Phoebe: **I keep thinking about the court date I'm missing.

**Paige: **Okay, so you're dumping all over our innocent?

**Prue:**That isnt right Phoebe, you know that.

**Phoebe: **I don't mean to be. Guys, I've been fighting so hard to get my life back. If Cole shows up and we're still married, then it was all for nothing. I need my freedom.

**Paige: **Okay, fine. Go meet the judge, just hurry back and we'll deal with Mylie.

(Phoebe walks out of the kitchen as Leo walks in.)

**Leo: **Where's she going? Everything okay?

**Paige: **Yeah, Prue,Piper and I were just about to discuss how best to vanquish the sea hag.

**Piper: **No, you said we were gonna deal with Mylie, you didn't say anything about doing anything with the sea hag.

**Paige: **What is up with you and these demon avoidance issues you suddenly got?

**Prue: **Once again, i agree with Paige. We need to vanquish the sea hag, not just for Mylie, but for other future mermaids who gets in Mylies position.

**Leo: **I think if we can protect Mylie and avoid a run in with the sea hag, I'm all for that.

**Prue: **Okey, you guys are starting to freak me out here.

**Paige: Ditto.**What is going on with everybody? We're talking about the sea hag, the mysterious monster of the deep blue sea, the one who's name strikes fear in the hearts of sailors everywhere.

**Piper: **Okay, somebody's been watching way too much discovery channel.

**Prue:** Ditto.

**Paige: **You're probably right but she's an interesting evil specimen. (To Prue) Whos side are you on?(To all)She reminds me of this water demon that I read in the book. She kills in the most fascinating way.

**Prue: **Paige.

**Paige: **What?

**Piper: **We know how it kills.

**Paige: **What'd I say?

**Prue: **It killed mum.

**Leo: **It's okay, you didn't know.

**Piper: **Look, I just don't see any sense in going up against a demon like this if we don't have to.

**Paige: **Okay, maybe we can get Craig to confess his love for Mylie. I'll ask her what flight he's on and maybe I can stop him from getting on that plane. But if it doesn't work we're gonna have to come up with a plan B to vanquish the sea hag.

**Piper: **I know, I will check the Book Of Shadows.

**Prue: **And i will go with you Paige.

**Paige:**Ok, lets go sis.

(Paige and Prue leaves the kitchen.)

**Leo: **Are you okay?

**Piper: **Yeah.

Scene: The sea hag's cavern. The sea hag is there. The nervous demon appears, crouched down.

**Demon: **Hello? Begging your evil pardon.

**Sea Hag: **I see you're still alive.

(Necron zaps in.)

**Necron: **Six months ago I came to this cavern to feed on you. You talked me out of it. What was it you said?

**Sea Hag: **I promised you an immortal being to give you permanent and everlasting life.

**Necron: **Yes, that was it. A mermaid I believe. Did you capture her for me?

**Sea Hag: **No, not yet. (An energy ball forms in his hand.) It's not too late. I can cast a new spell, conjure a storm like San Francisco has never seen. Think what you're giving up if you kill me.

(Necron faces the nervous demon.)

**Demon: **Oh, now this isn't right.

(Electricity shoots into the demon and sucks his life force out of him. The demon turns to dust.)

**Necron: **I'm so tired of feeding on lower life forms.

**Sea Hag: **The mermaid won't get away this time.

**Necron: **She'd better not, for your sake.

**Commercial Break**

Scene: Airport. Boarding gate. Paige and Prue orbs into the ladies bathroom and walks out looking around. Craig is getting his ticket from the counter.

**Ticket Agent: **Thank you, Mr. Wilson, have a nice flight.

(Craig walks away from the counter and Paige and Prue approaches him.)

**Paige: **Uh, Craig? Craig Wilson?

**Craig: **Yeah.

**Prue: We** have a message for, Mylie sent us.

**Craig: **Let me guess. She sent me a singing telegram. No-no, strip-a-gram, that's more Mylie's style. Shocking and unexpected.

**Paige: We** are friends of Mylie's, she sent us here because she needs to speak with you.

**Craig: **Why didn't she come herself?

**Prue: **That's a good question, there's a good answer, We just can't tell you what it is. But it's good.

**Craig: **Let me get this straight. You're friends of Mylie's, I've never met you, I've never even heard of you, and you know more about her than I do. Is that right?

**Prue: **No, not more about her than you do, just a little secret, well, a big secret.

**Craig: **Well, I'm tired of Mylie's secrets. Okay, I'm tired of her moving closer to me and then running away and I... I'm just tired.

**Paige: **There's a really good reason for all of this and one day you guys are gonna sit down at a nice seafood dinner and laugh about this. But until then you really need to trust her.

**Craig: **Well, right now I need to catch a plane. Excuse me.

(He heads for the gate.)

**Paige: **Craig, her life is in danger.

**Prue:**Craig!

Scene: Court house. Judge's chamber. Phoebe, Morris and a judge are there.

**Phoebe: **I sent a sheriff to his apartment, to his work, even his dry cleaners. Trust me, your honour, I didn't make a good faith effort to try and notify my husband of our divorce, I made a great faith effort.

**Judge: **But to grant a default divorce, the court requires that you to put a notice in the local newspaper saying where the missing spouse was last residing. Did you do that?

**Phoebe: **I made the notice larger than legally required, I even used a twelve piker bold font to make sure it really popped. (She gets a newspaper out of her purse and hands it to the judge.) You see there how it really pops.

**Judge: **What is your business here, Inspector?

**Darryl: **I led the investigation to the disappearance of Mr Cole Turner. We used every method of our disposal to find his whereabouts and we still came up empty. It's my belief that Mr. Turner has left the country.

**Judge: **I must say, young lady, in all my years on the bench I have never seen a divorce push through this fast. Please sign here.

(He hands her a piece of paper.)

**Phoebe: **Oh, free at last.

**Cole's Voice: **Is this the right office? (The door opens and Cole walks in.) Cole Turner, your honour. (to Phoebe) Nice ad, thanks for letting me know.

Time lapse. Corridor. Phoebe and Cole walk out of the room.

**Phoebe: **You evil bastard. Why didn't you just stay where you belong?

**Cole: **Wait a minute, I'm not evil.

(Darryl storms out of the room.)

**Darryl: **Do you have any idea what you just did to me in there?

**Cole: **Hold on. (to Phoebe) I'm not evil. I'm good.

**Phoebe: **You're good at crushing my every hope and dream.

**Cole: **Well, I'm gonna make up for that.

**Darryl: **You just made me look like a fool in front of the judge.

**Phoebe: **You are like a pit bull with a death threat.

**Darryl: **You know I should arrest you on principal.

(Cole waves his hand and Darryl turns into a water cooler.)

**Cole: **Too many people talking at once.

**Phoebe: **You see, Cole, this is exactly what I'm talking about. Uh, good people don't turn other people into water coolers.

**Cole: **I needed you to hear me.

**Phoebe: **Go to hell.

**Cole: **I was just there. I didn't mean to stay so long but I needed to gather enough powers to execute...

**Phoebe: **Execute who? Huh? Execute who?

**Cole: **My plan. I'm hear to redeem myself.

**Phoebe: **You'd better be careful. You are stepping down a very dangerous road right now.

**Cole: **I'm already on it. I got my job back at the law firm. I'm gonna use my powers to help people, make up for my past. In time you will see we're meant to be together.

**Phoebe: **Cole, if you say that again, I swear I'll scream. I want you out of my life.

**Cole: **I'll keep my distance but I'm not going away. My love for you hasn't changed. It kept me alive in the wasteland, it led me back to you. (Phoebe grabs a letter opener and points it at Cole.) You won't use that. I know you still love me, on some level deep inside.

(He holds the tip of the letter opener and Phoebe cuts his hand. Blood splatters onto some papers.)

**Phoebe: **You are seriously mistaken if you think I still love you in anyway.

**Cole: **I wasn't expecting a warm welcome but don't you think this is a little extreme? (His hand magically heals and the blood on the paper bubbles. Phoebe gasps.) Wait.

**Phoebe: **You stay away from me. Whatever you are.

(Phoebe runs away. Cole waves his hand and the water cooler changes back into Darryl.)

**Darryl: **What happened? Where's Phoebe?

**Cole: **She ran off.

**Darryl: **You're lucky that's all she did.

Scene: Manor. Living room. Piper, Leo and Mylie are there watching the weather report on TV. Piper lowers the volume.

**Piper: **Now the book says that the sea hag has power over her natural environment, would that be like rainstorms?

**Mylie: **Yeah. Rainstorms, hurricanes...

**Piper: **Hurricanes?

**Mylie: **Even tidal waves.

**Piper: **Leo, she said tidal waves. How far do tidal waves travel?

**Leo: **Excuse us. (They move away from Mylie.) What's gotten into you?

**Piper: **I don't know, I just don't feel like myself.

**Leo: **Well, our job is to keep the innocent calm. Do you think you can do that while I go talk to the Elders and see if they can help us control the sea hag?

**Piper: **Sure.

(Leo orbs out. The front door opens and Paige,Prue and Craig walks in. They walk into the living room.)

**Craig: **Hey.

**Mylie: **You came.

**Craig: **Yeah, Paige and Prue told me your life was in danger. What's going on?

**Mylie: **I really need to know how you feel about me.

**Craig: **I can't believe we're back on this. What, are you two in on this joke or what?

**Paige: **It's no joke,

**Prue:**You have to tell her how you feel about her, her life depends on it.

**Craig: **What is this? The delusional girls club? Come on. (to Mylie) Tell me what's happening.

**Mylie: **I can't.

**Craig: **You can't? You yank me out of a business meeting, your friends ambushed me at the airport, I miss my plane and you can't tell me why?

**Mylie: **No.

**Piper: **Okay, buddy, look. You obviously wouldn't be here if you didn't care, so why don't you just tell her that you love her for crying out loud.

**Paige: **Piper, relax.

**Piper: **What? If he does not do this then we've gotta fight the evil- (Paige stops her.) Person.

**Craig: **You know what, I'm outta here.

(He starts to leave.)

**Mylie: **Craig wait. You wanna know what I'm hiding from you? Okay.

(Mylie takes the flowers out of a vase and sits on the couch.)

**Piper: **Mylie? No, don't!

(Mylie tips the vase water onto her legs and her legs turn into a mermaid tail.)

**Mylie: **Please don't be afraid. It's still me.

(Craig backs away, frightened.)

**Craig: **What are you? Geez.

(He races out the door. A gust of wind blows in the living room and the sea hag appears.)

**Prue: **Did you find a vanquishing spell? (Piper starts to back away.) Piper, freeze her.

(Piper tries to freeze the sea hag but nothing happens. A water ball forms in the sea hag's hand.)

**Piper: **I can't.

(The sea hag throws the water ball at Prue and Prue is surrounded by a tunnel of water. The sea hag throws another water ball at Piper and Piper ducks behind the couch. The water ball hits the wall. The sea hag turns to Mylie.)

**Mylie: **Piper! (Piper stays behind the couch, frightened.) Piper, help me! Piper! Help!

(Piper hears a splash of water and Prue coughing. She comes out from behind the couch. Prue is standing there, soaking wet.)

**Prue: **What happened to you?

**Commercial Break**

Scene: Manor. Conservatory. Piper, Phoebe, Paige ,Prue and Leo are there.

**Phoebe: **She took our innocent? How could you let that happen?

**Piper: **I don't know. I think I had a panic attack. I couldn't breathe or move.

**Phoebe: **Okay, but she took our innocent.

**Leo: **Let's give Piper a break, okay.

**Piper: **No, she's right, I froze up, Mylie's gone and it's my fault.

**Prue: **No, it's not your fault. It's your hormones. Your maternal instincts are kicking in.

**Paige: **More like taking over.

**Prue:**Paige.

**Paige:**What?

**Prue: **Stop it.

**Phoebe: **But she's been handling demons ever since she got pregnant. Why the sudden change today?

**Piper: **I don't know, I just, I don't.

**Paige: **Let's just focus on finding Mylie. What did you get on the sea hag?

**Piper: **There's a vanquishing spell, power of four, I, I have it somewhere.

**Paige: **Okay, what about a location? Did the book say where we can find her?

(Piper shrugs.)

**Leo: **The Elders say she keeps a cavern on a remote island. She keeps it hidden with charms and spells. The only way to track her is with a mermaid.

**Phoebe: **Well, unfortunately we're fresh out of those.

**Piper: **Okay, yeah, well, where were you when this all went down?

**Phoebe: **I had my own demon to deal with.

**Prue: **The good news is, is that the sea hag can't steal Mylie's immortality unless she's willing to give it up.

**Leo: **Which could be any minute.

**Paige: **True, if she gives up hope, she might wanna die.

**Leo: **Alright, I'll find Craig, we may need him.

**Prue: **Try the airport, he was headed to New York.

(Leo orbs out.)

**Piper: **I'll try to locate the sea hag.

**Phoebe: **Oh, honey, I'm sorry, I might've been pushing too hard. Why don't you let me,Paige and Prue worry about the sea hag?

**Piper: **No, 'cause I've got to...

**Prue: **Rest. If not for your sake then for my niece. All this stress can't be good.

**Paige: **She's right.

(Piper lays down on the couch.)

Scene: Sea hag's cavern. The sea hag and Mylie are there. The sea hag is holding the auger shell.

**Sea Hag: **I underestimated you. They always come back to me with empty hearts begging me to end their lives. But you, you almost found love.

**Mylie: **I did find love.

**Sea Hag: **Maybe he did love you but I'm afraid that's over, my dear child, now that he knows what you are. (Mylie's eyes fill with tears.) It's time to embrace your fate. (The sea hag shows her the shell. Mylie knocks it out of her hands.) The pain you're feeling won't go away. (She picks up the shell.) As an immortal creature, can you bear to live with it for eternity?

(The sea hag disappears. Mylie starts to cry.)

Scene: A restaurant. It's empty accept for Darryl and a shooter. Darryl is hiding behind a booth while the shooter fires his gun near Darryl. He calls for backup on his radio and shoots at the shooter.

**Darryl: **This is the last time I come to this place for lunch.

(The shooting stops and Darryl reloads his gun. He comes out from behind the booth and walks through the restaurant. He hears a noise behind him and spins around. The shooter fires at Darryl and the bullets heading straight for Darryl slow down to nearly a stop. Darryl looks confused. Cole appears behind him.)

**Cole: **Thought you could use a little help.

**Darryl: **Yeah, you thought right.

**Cole: **Let's go get the bad guy.

**Darryl: **What'd you do?

**Cole: **Gave us a little extra time.

(They walks over to the shooter.)

**Darryl: **Yeah, I can see that. Why?

**Cole: **You mean, other than to save your ass? Well, I need to show Phoebe that I am good, I help you make this caller, you look good to your bosses, it's a win-win proposition.

**Darryl: **What if I don't want your help?

**Cole: **I could always turn you into a water cooler. Got cuffs? (Darryl hands him his cuffs.) Thanks. (He takes the gun off the shooter.) Here, hold this. (He hands Darryl the gun.) So anyway, if you need help with your cases, supernatural or otherwise, I'm at your service. (He puts the cuffs on the shooter.) I'm gonna prove to everyone that I'm not evil. (Cole waves his hand and the shooter and the bullets return to normal speed. The bullets hit a wine cabinet. The shooter looks at Cole and Cole punches him in the face, knocking him out.) Whether they like it or not.

**Darryl: **Look, she doesn't want you. Why don't you just give it up?

**Cole: **Because I'm in love. Don't forget to tell her what I did.

(Cole disappears.)

Scene: Manor. Attic. Phoebe, Paige and Prue are there. Phoebe is reading through a spell Paige has written. Paige is pacing up and down and Prue is half asleep on a couch in a corner.

**Phoebe: **This is really good. Adding Eastern thinking to Western wicca. (Paige's phone rings.) It should definitely break through the sea hag's protective charms. Are you gonna answer your phone?

**Paige: **Uh, no, it's my boss. I've been gone all afternoon.

**Prue: **Okay, then can we turn it off?I havent had some sleep in ages.

**Paige: **Do you think it's possible to get promoted and fired on the same day?

**Phoebe: **Paige, please, just turn off the phone.

**Paige: **You know, maybe in our new destiny this job just isn't meant to be.

**Phoebe: **Okay.

(Phoebe grabs the phone and slams it on the table.Prue sits up and walks over to Phoebe and Paige annoyed.)

**Prue: **Okay, interesting. Phoebe?

**Phoebe: **Mm.

**Paige: **What is going on?

**Phoebe: **He's back.

**Paige: **Who?

**Phoebe: **Cole.

**Prue: **What?

(Phoebe pulls the letter opener out of her purse and shows Paige and Prue. The tip of it has been eaten away from acid.)

**Phoebe: **This is his blood. Blood is not supposed to do that.

**Paige: **You stabbed him?

**Phoebe: **Yeah.

**Prue: **Good.

**Phoebe: **He wants me back. He wants me back and I just wanna run. As fast and far as I can. I swear, if I had your power, Paige, I would orb myself to a rock in the middle of the city. He has put me through so much and I just, I don't want to go through it again.

**Prue: **Okay, running is not the answer. Don't give him that power over you. You have built a great life for yourself.

**Phoebe: **That doesn't matter. I'm too tired to fight him. And I don't even know if I could. He's got all these new demonic powers now.

**Paige: **You know what? Turn your anger towards the sea hag. After we deal with her, I'll test Cole's blood and come up with a magic way to keep him from you, okay?

**Phoebe: **Okay. Thank you. Let's see if this spell that you wrote works. I will go find Piper.

**Prue: **Oh, Piper. I'm kinda worried about her. She picked maybe the worst time to come up with a massive demon phobia. You think she's gonna be okay to take on the sea hag?

**Phoebe: **Well, I think pregnancy is an emotional time and anything can happen.

(Piper walks in.)

**Piper: **I'll be fine. Okay, let's go, we've got a job to do.

**Prue: **You sure you're up to it?

**Piper: **Well, I don't have a choice. It's a power of four spell, right? One, two, three,four.

**Phoebe: **Should we wait for Leo to find Craig before we go?

**Piper: **No, Mylie needs us now.

(Phoebe hands them each a piece of paper.)

**Paige: **Okay, if the spell works, it should take us straight to the sea hag.

**Piper, Phoebe, Paige,Prue: **"Powers of the witches rise, find the hag who speaks in lies, balance chakra focus chi, lead us through the cruel cruel sea."

(Nothing happens but then suddenly Phoebe falls to the floor.)

**Phoebe: **Whoo!

(Piper and Paige look down to find Phoebe turned into a mermaid.)

**Prue: **Oh.

**Commercial Break**

Scene: The beach. Piper, Phoebe ,Prue and Paige orb in. Phoebe falls into the water.

**Phoebe: **Hey!

**Paige: **Sorry, couldn't hold you.

(Phoebe tries to get up.)

**Prue: **Phoebe, you can't stand, you don't have legs.

**Phoebe: **Okay, well, why me? (She throws a little tantrum.) Why did I get the tail? We all said the spell together!

**Paige: **Maybe because you're the best swimmer?

**Phoebe: **Yeah, at the Y! But this is the ocean! It is very cold and I am allergic to shellfish!

**Piper: **Okay, forget that. Do you sense the sea hag? Is she close?

**Phoebe: **How should I know?

**Piper: **Well, maybe if you put your head underwater.

**Phoebe: **And get my hair wet?

**Prue: **Phoebe, you're a mermaid.

**Paige: **You should be able to sense the sea hag. My spell worked but not the way I envisioned it.

(Phoebe holds her nose and dives underwater. Leo orbs in.)

**Leo: **I found Craig. He was on a plane on his way to New York. Why am I standing in the ocean?

**Piper: **Phoebe's a mermaid.

**Leo: **Oh. Well, that would explain it.

(Phoebe pokes out of the water.)

**Phoebe: **Whoo! Dive in! The water's great.

**Prue: **Phoebe, get back here this instant!

(Phoebe dives back under and pops back up next to them in a second's flat.)

**Phoebe: **The call of the sea's intense. Just like Mylie said it was.

**Piper: **Well, ignore it. Did you find the sea hag?

**Phoebe: **Now that you mention it there was a stench under the water.

**Leo: **That could be the sewage treatment plant.

**Prue: **We'll take our chances, follow the stench.

**Phoebe: **How?

**Piper: **I don't know. Get in touch with your inner fish. And then when you find the cavern, call for Leo and we will orb there.

**Phoebe: **Okay.

(Phoebe dives back in the water and swims away.)

**Paige: **That's actually the most fun I've seen Phoebe have since Cole died.

**Leo: **Which time?

**Paige: **Good point. Okay, you guys ready? T-minus sea hag and counting. Piper, have you got the power of four spell? (No answer.) Piper, are you okay?

**Piper: **I'm fine. Everything's under control.

Scene: The sea hag's cavern. Mylie is sitting there. The sea hag appears.

**Sea Hag: **Are you ready to make your pain go away?

**Mylie: **Yes.

**Sea Hag: **Necron will be pleased. (She holds up the auger shell.) It doesn't hurt, I promise. The auger shell brings peace.

(Mylie takes the auger shell and places it on her heart. It glows. Phoebe arrives in the water near by.)

Cut to the beach.

**Leo: **She's calling. Let's go.

**Paige: **Come on, come on, let's go.

(They join hands and start to orb out. Piper lets go of their hands and Leo,Paige and Prue orb out without her. She leans against a rock, frightened.)

Cut to the sea hag's cavern. Leo ,Paige and Prue orb in.

**Phoebe: **Where's Piper?

**Prue: **She let go of my hand. (The sea hag throws a waterball at Prue and she ducks.) Enough with the water.

(The shell TKs into Prue's hand. It reveals a bloody spot on Mylie's chest. The sea hag flicks her arm and seaweed appears tightly around Prue. Prue drops the shell into the water. Phoebe dives down to get it. Leo grabs a sword and swings it at the sea hag. She disappears and reappears and throws a waterball at Leo. He is surrounded by a tunnel of water. Paige is by Mylie, looking for signs that she is alive.Phoebe jumps out of the water and throws the auger shell at the sea hag. It attaches itself to her and she screams. She turns into a pile of dust. The tunnel of water disappears from Leo and Prue frees herself from the seaweed.)

**Phoebe: **Is everyone okay?

**Prue: **Yeah.

(Leo goes over to Mylieand Paige.)

**Leo: **No, she's dying.

**Paige: **Can you heal her?

(Leo tries to heal Mylie but it doesn't work.)

**Leo: **It's no use, she's not human.

**Paige: **No, not yet. Get Craig, hurry.

(Leo orbs out.)

**Phoebe: **She should've stayed in the water. She could've avoided all of this.

**Paige: **Can we stay positive please?

**Commercial Break**

Scene: The sea hag's cavern. Leo orbs in with Craig.

**Craig: **Get your hands off me! (He looks around.) What, what just happened? Where am I?

**Phoebe: **Somewhere off the north Atlantic would be my gut instinct.

**Craig: **How... What... Who are you people?

**Paige: **Witch.

**Leo: **Angel.

**Prue: **Witch too.

**Phoebe: **Mermaid.

**Paige: **Don't you mean witch?

(Craig looks at Mylie lying unconscious.)

**Leo: **I know this is hard to accept, but all that matters is she's dying and you can help her.

**Craig: **What can I do?

**Paige: **Tell her how you feel. Your love can save her.

**Craig: **My love? How can I love her? I mean, look at her. She's got a...

**Leo: **Really beautiful heart.

**Phoebe: **Now you know what she is, but who she is, you've always known that.

**Craig: **(to Mylie) I do love you...

(Mylie turns human. Leo quickly takes off his coat and hands it to Craig. Craig covers Mylie's naked body. Leo heals Mylie and she wakes up. She sees Craig and smiles. They kiss.)

**Mylie: **Thank you. Thank you for everything.

**Leo: **Okay, I hate to cut this short but I can sense Piper's panic and I think we should get back to her and let her know that everything's alright. (Paige,Prue and Leo walk over to Phoebe.) Phoebe, take my hand, I'll orb you back.

**Phoebe: **Nope, I'm staying in the ocean.

**Prue: **Okay, just meet us back at the beach. You swim so fast you'll probably beat us there anyway.

**Phoebe: **No, I'm staying in the ocean, I'm not going back.

**Paige: **I don't understand.

**Phoebe: **Paige, it's everything that Mylie said it was. It's complete freedom.

**Mylie: **The call of the sea. It'll turn her heart cold if she lets it.

**Leo: **Okay, Phoebe, get out of the water.

(Phoebe backs away.)

**Phoebe: **No.

**Prue: **Phoebe, take my hand.

**Phoebe: **No!

**Paige: **Phoebe, fight it!

**Phoebe: **I don't wanna fight it. I just wanna be free.

(Phoebe swims away.)

**Paige: **Phoebe!

**To be continued...**


	2. A witches tail part 2

Disclaimer: Hey, i don't own Charmed.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-

Scene: Under the sea. Phoebe is swimming around the bottom of the ocean. She spots a pretty pink shell and picks it up. She smiles and swims off.

Cut to the manor. Living room. Piper,Paige and Prue are sitting the on the couch. Leo orbs in. He is soaking wet.

**Piper: **Leo, the Persian.

**Leo: **I found Phoebe.

**Prue: **You did? Well, why didn't bring her?

**Leo: **She's too fast... and slippery.

**Paige: **It's official. Phoebe's on the run.

**Leo: **On the swim technically.

**Prue: **Well, what the heck' s she swimming from? She's got billboards, TV interviews, she got her divorce, she should be loving life.

**Paige: **That's right, you don't know.

**Prue: **I don't know what?

**Paige: **Well, I didn't wanna make you mad, you know, you getting so panicky and all.

**Prue: ** Come on! I'm not that panicky.

**Paige: **Cole's back.

(Prue starts to panic.)

**Leo: **What? Why don't I know about this?

**Paige: **What Phoebe told me confidentially.

**Leo: **Yes, but I'm your White lighter. As a witch you have a duty to let me know this sort of thing.

**Paige: **I have a greater duty to my sister.

**Leo: **Excuse me, but he's the former Source of all evil. (Piper tries to get their attention.) This is not something you just sweep under the rug. (Piper falls on the floor. Leo,Paige and Prue run over to her.) Take a deep breath, take a deep breath.

(They help her up and she sits on the couch.)

**Piper: **Does he want my baby?

**Prue: **See! Someone else is in panic, ain't just me! Ha!

**Paige: **(To Prue)Prue! (To Piper)Oh, no honey, of course not. He's in love, he wants Phoebe back.

**Leo: **Hey, that's it. If Cole and Phoebe declare their love...

**Prue: **Cole's love is the problem, not the solution.

**Paige: **Ditto.

**Piper: **Paige,Prue, I know you guys hate Cole...

**Paige: **Yeah, we do, we loathe and despise him, but that's not the point. Mylie said that mermaids are cold hearted, maybe that's why my spell turned Phoebe into a mermaid in the first place.

**Piper: **Wait a minute, we're talking about Phoebe here. Since when did Phoebe become cold hearted?

**Prue: **Well, maybe she's been in the deep freeze ever since Cole came back.

**Leo: **So where do we go next?

**Prue: **I don't know. Book Of Shadows, library of congress, Internet. Anywhere we can to get rid of Phoebe's tail.

Scene: The Sea Hag's cavern. Necron zaps in. He walks around.

**Necron: **Hag? I want my eternal life. Or your life, it's your choice.

(He sees a pile of dust on the floor where the Sea Hag was vanquished. He waves his hand above the pile and the dust blows away, revealing the auger shell. He picks it up. Phoebe swims into the cavern and places a shell onto a pile of shells she's collected. Necron notices her and walks over to her.)

**Phoebe: **Who are you?

**Necron: **You have something I want.

**Phoebe: **They're all yours!

(She throws the shells at Necron and dives under the water. Necron throws electricity at Phoebe and hits her tail. She swims away, bleeding.)

**Opening Credits**

Scene: Manor. Kitchen. Paige is there on the phone.

**Paige: **I am so sorry I am missing work, Mr. Cowan. I-I it's just my sister, she's had a fishing accident. Of course I'm grateful for the promotion, of course I am. And I'm gonna prove to you how grateful I am as soon as I get there and... Mr. Cowan? (Leo orbs in.) Hello? (She hangs up.)

**Leo: **I lost Phoebe.

**Paige: **You lost Phoebe?

**Leo: **Yeah, somewhere in the Gulf of Mexico. I was tracking her and, she's getting harder to sense. I think the mermaid in her's starting to take over.

**Paige: **I'll just have to find a way to turn her back. (She sits down.) Look through these books.

(She places a book in front of her.)

**Leo: **Uh, you've been working on this all night?

**Paige: **Yeah.

**Leo: **What have you learned so far?

**Paige: **I've learned that mermaids are cold blooded, they like shiny baubles, sea shanties are the only songs they know, and my adoption file is short one document.

**Leo: **You lost me with that last one.

**Paige: **Leo, it's my first day as a social worker and I'm already screwing up and failing big time. This kid's adoption is gonna fall apart without me.

**Leo: **Well, you can't let that happen.

**Paige: **I'm so glad you agree. I was thinking I can just cast a spell from here and create a file...

**Leo: **That's not what I meant. Go to work.

**Paige: **But what about...

**Leo: **But what about what? You're just an orb away.

**Paige: **You sure you can handle this alone?

**Leo: **I'm not alone, I have Piper.

**Paige: **Piper. Okay, Leo, I don't know if it's because she's afraid of the demon or she has a guilt over Phoebe, but she's not doing so well. I had to come down here to get any work done at all.

**Leo: **What do you mean?

**Paige: **Go up the attic and see for yourself.

(Leo leaves the kitchen.)

Cut to the attic. Leo walks in. He looks around for Piper. He sees her sitting on the floor in the corner of the room, scribbling words on the wall with chalk. He walks over to her.

**Piper: **(mumbles something) No. (She rubs a word out with her hand.)

**Leo: **Honey, it's okay.

(He touches her arm.)

**Piper: **Let go of me, almost done.

**Leo: **Piper, you need to take a break.

**Piper: **I just need one more verse.

**Leo: **Piper, this is not helping Phoebe.

**Piper: **Leo, I'm scared.

**Leo: **I know.

**Piper: **No, you don't. I'm scared all of the time.

**Leo: **Piper, you're pregnant. Your hormones and adrenalin are running very high. It's okay to be afraid.

**Piper: **No, it's not. Did you see what my fear did to Phoebe. I'm supposed to be stronger than ever now that I'm pregnant, for our daughter and my sisters. It's my job to take care of this family.

**Leo: **Sometimes it's this family's job to take care of you. Sometimes it's my job.

**Piper: **What do I do?

**Leo: **You need to figure out what's behind your fear.

**Piper: **Okay, well, therapy takes years and Phoebe needs me now.

**Leo: **The only way you can help Phoebe is by removing your fear.

**Piper: **What did you say?

**Leo: **I said you need to remove your fear and I can help you do that.

**Piper: **I think you just did. (She stands up.) Right now I just need to figure this out, alone.

(Leo leaves the attic. Piper walks over to a blank wall and writes "Fearless" with a piece of chalk.)

Scene: A dock. Phoebe is sitting on the edge, breathing heavily. She touches the bleeding gash in her tail. She hears voices and dives into the water.

Scene: South Bay Social Services. Paige is walking across the room with Mr. Cowan following.

**Mr. Cowan: **So how is your sister doing after the fishing accident?

**Paige: **Oh, we're not sure, we haven't found her yet.

**Mr. Cowan: **What is she, lost at sea?

**Paige: **You could say that.

**Mr. Cowan: **But-but Paige.

(They stop walking.)

**Paige: **Look, Mr. Cowan, I may be stubborn at times and late to work often and I don't always know when to shut up like right now, but trust me, even if I told you the truth you wouldn't believe me, so if you'll excuse me I have an adoption to save.

**Mr. Cowan: **You forgot insolent, you're very insolent.

**Paige: **You're right. Can I go now?

**Mr. Cowan: **Don't make me regret giving you this promotion, Paige.

(Paige nods. Mr. Cowan leaves. Paige turns and sees Cole heading towards her.)

**Cole: **Wait, before you say anything.

**Paige: **Not to say, do, because I'm about to orb your family jewels far, far away.

**Cole: **Yeah, that would hurt, but I'm sure you don't want to use your powers in front of all these people, do you?

**Paige: **What do you want?

**Cole: **I want to prove that I've changed. Not just to Phoebe but to you and Prue as well. I don't think Piper hates me yet.

(Mr. Cowan walks back over holding a file.)

**Mr. Cowan: **Copies of the adoption application and the police clearances. Fax them ASAP. It might sway the agency's decision.

**Cole: **I'm familiar with family law, maybe I could do some good here?

**Mr. Cowan: **Didn't we fire you?

**Cole: **Actually I quit. But now I'm a partner at the Jackman, Carter and Kline.

**Mr. Cowan: **So what are you doing here?

**Cole: **I came to help Paige.

(He puts his hand on Paige's shoulder and she pulls away.)

**Paige: **Who doesn't want or need his help.

**Mr. Cowan: **A good social worker knows when to use outside resources. They don't get much better than Jackman, Carter and Kline.

(Mr. Cowan walks away.)

**Cole: **Well, you heard him, they don't get much better than me, so let me help you. It won't be any trouble at all.

**Paige: **No, trouble? You've been nothing but trouble. Phoebe was finally happy and now you're back and suddenly she's a...

**Lunch Lady: **Yellowtail? (The lady that delivers the lunches stands beside Paige.) Your usual lunch order.

(Paige pulls a face.)

**Paige: **Ugh, no fish, not now, not ever.

(Paige races into another room. Cole follows.)

**Cole: **Uh, Phoebe's a what?

(She pulls him into the photocopying room.)

**Paige: **You wanna know what Phoebe is? She's a mermaid. Do you wanna know why?

**Cole: **I'm sorry, did you say mermaid?

**Paige: **Yeah, gills, fins, scales and all.

**Cole: **Well, you can fix that, right?

**Paige: **No, Cole, we can't fix that because she wants to be a mermaid because you broke her heart.

**Cole: **I never meant to hurt her.

**Paige: **You didn't mean to do a lot of things but they happened. You are a one man death squad. Bodies, blood and pain follow you wherever you go.

**Cole: **Well, there may be some truth to that but it's in my past, I came back to make up...

**Paige: **Make up for it? Do you want to make up for it? Go to Tibet, join a monastery, pray for absolution, but don't put your guilt on us.

**Cole: **You don't understand. I love...

**Paige: **Love Phoebe? Uh, what is it with you guys, like it's all about you and your feelings.

**Cole: **What about Phoebe's feelings? She still loves me.

**Paige: **Wrong. She doesn't love you. She things you're an evil freak with super powers from hell and battery acid for blood. She doesn't love you, she wishes you'd stayed dead.

**Cole: **She told you this?

**Paige: **Told me? She didn't have to tell me, she's a mermaid. Her body erupted in scales. She had to turn into a fish to get away from you, do you get it now? Listen, the only way you can help us get our sister back is for you to disappear forever.

Scene: Manor. Attic. Piper has written a spell on the wall with chalk.

**Piper: **"Locked in, boxed in, full of fear my panic grows manic till I can't hear, in need of reprieve so that I can breathe, remove my fear please make it leave."

(Piper glows. She looks in a mirror.)

Scene: A fishing boat. Three fisherman pull a large net full of fish out of the water. They tip it into a large wooden box. Phoebe falls out of the net. The fisherman look at her.

**Fisherman #1: **What the hell?

(Phoebe wakes up and hits a fisherman with her tail.)

**Fisherman #2: **Watch it.

(Fisherman #1 tries to grab her.)

**Phoebe: **Get your filthy meat hooks off me!

**Fisherman #3: **Cop the mouth on her.

(They laugh.)

**Fisherman #1: **All I care about is the tail.

**Fisherman #3: **How much do you think the tabloids would pay to see this?

**Fisherman #1: **I don't know about you guys but I don't want to spend the rest of my life on that boat. Maybe we should be thinking bigger than tabloids here.

**Fisherman #3: **Bigger?

**Fisherman #1: **Yeah. We bring her in like this, sure, we'll get a small fee, but mostly we'd just get credit for finding her. On the other hand if we say we found her dead, we could sell the body for a fortune.

(Necron zaps in.)

**Necron: **Sorry, her life belongs to me.

(Fisherman #2 grabs a fishing spear and shoots at Necron. It pierces through Necron's neck and sticks in a wall. Necron moves forward and the spear slides out. His neck magically heals. He throws electricity at Fisherman #1 and #2 and they turn into dust. He does the same to Fisherman #3 and he turns into dust. He glides over to Phoebe.)

**Necron: **Mermaids are such poor, defenseless creatures. I almost feel pity.

**Phoebe: **Pity this! (She hits him with her tail and pulls on a rope. A large heavy hook hits Necron and knocks him over.) Leo! I'm ready to go home now!

(Leo orbs in.)

**Leo: **I'd glad you finally came to your senses.

(Necron gets up and Leo orbs out with Phoebe.)

**Necron: **No! (He holds out his arm and two crows appear on a beam.) Go. Find the mermaid.

**Commercial Break**

Scene: Manor. Living room. Phoebe and Prue are there on the couch. Prue is dabbing Phoebe's wound with a cloth.

**Phoebe: **Ouch.

**Prue: **Sorry..

(Paige walks in holding a jug of water and a cup.)

**Phoebe: **Oh. (She slurps it down.) Ugh, could use a little salt.

**Prue: **That's about all I can do for you.

**Phoebe: **Okay, well, good enough. Will you orb me back to the ocean please Paige.

**Paige: **Wait, isn't there a demon after you?

(Piper walks down the stairs.)

**Piper: **Demon? Did somebody say demon?

**Prue: **Yeah, one chased Phoebe back home.

**Piper: **Well, that was nice of it, welcome home.

**Phoebe: **This isn't my home anymore.

**Piper: **So, what about this demon? Where is it? I'd like to thank it and then kill it.

**Paige: **Are you sure you're okay?

**Piper: **Yeah, never better. Ready to face my fears. (She stares at a painting on the wall.) Like that painting. I hung it on the wall because I was afraid to tell Leo that it was ugly but now... (She blows it up. She sits on the couch.) So, uh, what does this demon look like?

**Phoebe: **Tall, dark and skeletal. Shoots electricity.

**Piper: **Paige, we need the Book Of Shadows, can you orb it down here?

**Paige: **You want me to use magic for household chores? I thought you had a total fear of personal gain?

**Piper: **Ah, see, there's that word again, fear. It's very debilitating. Just do as I ask.

**Paige: **Book Of Shadows.

(The book orbs into Paige's hands and she hands it to Piper.)

**Phoebe: **Okay, um, I told you everything I know. Can I go home now?

**Paige: **You are home. And you're insane if you think that I am going to take you anywhere.

**Piper: **Relax, Paige, everything will be fine.

**Prue: **Glad you're so calm. Why are you so calm?

**Piper: **Well, I just did as Leo suggested and now I feel fine. So can we save Phoebe?

**Phoebe: **Okay, you guys, I don't need saving. Okay, all I need are my sea friends and little shiny objects and to lay on a rock and to comb out my hair. I need water.

(She reaches for the jug. Piper finds Necron in the Book Of Shadows.)

**Piper: **Got him.

(Phoebe drinks straight from the jug.)

**Phoebe: **Yeah, that's him.

**Prue: **"Necron... A skeletal being that hovers between life and death. Has the power to incinerate any living..."

**Piper: **Yada, yada, yada.

**Paige: **No wonder he's after Phoebe. If mermaids are immortal and he's stuck between life and death, then immortality would place him squarely in the life column.

**Phoebe: **Well, he can not have my immortality. Will someone please get me back to the ocean before I suffocate. I need the water!

**Paige: **You want water? I'll get you some water.

Time lapse. Bathroom. Paige puts Phoebe in the bath.

**Phoebe: **You are holding me hostage!

**Paige: **Yep, looks like it.

**Phoebe: **Look, I am not a common goldfish. I can not ignore the call of the sea.

**Paige: **Well, the call of the common bathtub is just gonna have to do.

(Phoebe flicks water at Paige.)

Scene: Cole's apartment. Cole is on the phone, using speaker phone. He is pacing up and down the room.

**Cole: **Why are you being so difficult?

**Voice: **The regulations concerning this matter are clear. We can not accept anything but the original medical report for a legal adoption.

(Darryl walks in the room. )

**Cole: **Well, that really just doesn't work for me. (He waves his hand above the phone.) Are you absolutely sure you can't use the fax copy I sent you?

**Voice: **Of course we can, Mr. Turner. I'll finalise the adoption immediately.

**Cole: **Thank you.

**Voice: **Any time.

(They hang up.)

**Darryl: **What was that?

**Cole: **Just helping Paige cut through some red tape.

**Darryl: **And she's okay with you using voodoo powers to cheat the system?

**Cole: **Well, she doesn't know that I'm helping her and they're not voodoo powers.

**Darryl: **Oh, well, what powers are you packing these days? Maybe the power to turn men into dust?

**Cole: **What's that supposed to mean?

**Darryl: **Three fisherman mysteriously vanished today. They left behind what medical examiners believes to be piles of bone dust.

**Cole: **And you think I killed them?

**Darryl: **Damn right I do.

**Cole: **You think I killed them? Me, the guy who saved your surprising small brain from a bullet yesterday.

**Darryl: **You don't expect me to believe that you did that for me? I'm just a pawn in your twisted scam to win Phoebe back.

**Cole: **I realise that people's reputations precede them, but contrary to popular opinion, I am not the Source of all evil anymore. In fact, I'm not the source of any evil anymore. (He sits down.) I just want my wife back.

(Darryl sits down.)

**Darryl: **Let's pretend for a second her, just for the sake of argument, that you saved my butt because you are my friend. So as your hypothetical friend can I give you some advice?

**Cole: **Yeah.

**Darryl: **Don't do this to yourself.

**Cole: **I can't help it.

**Darryl: **You love her, I get it. And your love, it's epic. Okay. But look what it's doing to you.

(Cole stands up.)

**Cole: **Paige says she hates me. She says I should leave for good. You've known her for a long time, Darryl, what do you think? Should I leave?

(Darryl stands up.)

**Darryl: **I know you don't want to. But what you want really doesn't matter, right?

**Cole: **Right.

**Darryl: **Well, there you go.

(Darryl leaves.)

**Commercial Break**

Scene: Manor. Attic. Piper puts an ingredient in a pot and it explodes, blowing everything in the room to pieces. Piper is knocked backwards.

**Piper: **Oops.

(Prue runs in.)

**Prue: **What is going on? Are you okay?

**Piper: **Minor setback, it's fine.

(Prue grabs a fire extinguisher and puts out some small fires.)

**Prue: **Minor setback? The room is on fire! You're supposed to be figuring out a way to vanquish Necron, not yourself.

**Piper: **Oh, come on, we weren't using any of this junk anyway. Where's the fish girl?

**Prue: **She's downstairs cooling off in the tub. What are you mixing up here anyway?

**Piper: **Oh, a little burdock root and, uh, some eye of newt.

**Prue: **What? You're never ever supposed to mix those two things together. That is a volatile combination.

**Piper: **Well, Necron's a serious threat, we need a serious potion. Did you know in the book there's a witches be warned on skeletal beings? The last two that vanquished him, actually the only two that vanquished him, died in the process.

**Prue: **Great, so the rate you're going you'll be number three. You know, you oughta be more careful.

**Piper: **Hey, a good plan violently executed this week is better than a perfect plan executed next week. That's Patton.

**Prue: **Why are you quoting Patton?

**Piper: **So I figure if I just double the burdock root...

(Piper bends down to pick something up.)

**Prue: **Ay, no touch. I don't want you or my unborn niece around that. (Piper sighs. The doorbell rings.) You shouldn't be inhaling all this smoke when you're pregnant anyway.

(Piper goes to answer the door.)

**Piper: **Ah, Prue, you're such a worry wart.

(Leo walks in.)

**Leo: **What happened?

**Piper: **We were just getting ready to kick some demon ass. That's what we do, right? (She hits Leo on the butt. The doorbell rings again.) I'll get it, it's probably Phoebe's interview.

(Piper goes downstairs.)

**Prue: **Well, send them away! (Leo walks over to Prue.) Don't look at me, she's your wife.

**Leo: **Does it seem like she over came her fear a little quickly to you?

**Prue: **I don't know. I guess it's better than her almost having a nervous breakdown like she was this morning.

**Leo: **Not so sure.

(He walks over to the wall with Piper's chalk writings on it.)

**Prue: **What are you looking at?

**Leo: **See if she had any help.

**Prue: **Magical help? Piper would never do that. (She sees the fearless spell on the wall.) Oh, no, it's a fearless spell. Piper wrote a fearless spell.

**Phoebe: **(from downstairs) Prue!

Cut to the bathroom. Piper, Phoebe, Nancy O'Dell, and a camera crew are there. Phoebe is still in the bath, but now with bubbles added.

**Nancy: **Gosh, I am so sorry. Your sister said we were doing the interview in the bathroom.

**Phoebe: **Well, that should've been your first clue that my sister sprang from the shallower end of the gene pool.

**Piper: **Oh, come on, Phoebe, you wanted fame. Go ahead and grab it. Carpe diem.

**Phoebe: **Don't you mention Carpe around me please.

**Piper: **I am doing you a favour. People will think you're bold and daring. What's better than a celebrity who let's do an interview in the nude?

**Phoebe: **I can be just as fascinating with my clothes on in a TV studio, thank you.

**Nancy: **Well, actually, you can't. My show is called "At Home With Nancy O'Dell".

**Piper: **See? Fabulous. (Phoebe lays there in awe.) Fire away.

(Piper leaves.)

**Phoebe: **Piper.

Cut to the hallway. Piper is listening against the bathroom door. Paige ,Prue and Leo walk down the hallway.

**Paige: **What is going on? We heard Phoebe's scream...

**Piper: **Shh... She's doing a TV interview.

**Prue: **In the bathtub?

**Piper: **Don't worry she's not showing any tail. That Nancy O'Dell has like perfect teeth.

**Leo: **You can't be serious. You're risking exposure to all of us.

**Piper: **Now see there's your risk aversion side rearing its ugly head again.

**Paige: **Piper, we know you cast a fearless spell.

**Piper: **Not a fearless spell, a freedom spell. You told me to get rid of my fear so that's what I did.

**Leo: **Yes, but you didn't get rid of it, you just suppressed it.

**Piper: **Well, what's the difference? I'm free to be myself and to help others be themselves.

**Prue: **Okay, but Phoebe's self is a mermaid, and that self is about to be broadcast on the six o'clock news unless we stop it fast. And Piper,really, you can never be to careful.

**Piper: **Now, see, you're only seeing the downside here.

**Paige: **What's the upside?

**Piper: **The upside is Phoebe loves her job more than anything else and doing this interview will remind her of that and help bring her to her senses.

Cut to the bathroom.

**Phoebe: **People are chewing entire species into extinction. Take Chilean Sea Bass. I have yet to even spot one. And swordfish for example, you might as well be munching on a bald eagle.

**Nancy: **I, uh, I didn't realise you had such a passion for fish.

**Phoebe: **Yeah, I do.

(Piper, Paige ,Prue and Leo walk in.)

**Prue: **Okay, we are going to end this interwiev now.

**Phoebe: **It's okay, ask one more question.

**Nancy: **Um, well, so back to your advice to lovers, it's so real, so heartfelt, especially lately. Is there a lucky guy in your life that you get your inspiration from?

**Phoebe: **No, there's not.

**Nancy: **Really? Then what's with all the love column?

(Paige realises something.)

**Phoebe: **I don't know.

**Paige: **I think I do. Okay, I'm sorry, we're really going to have to wrap this up. Leo.

**Leo: **Okay, come on, I'll show you downstairs.

**Nancy: **But we're not finished yet.

**Leo: **I think you are.

**Nancy: **Oh. We'll reschedule. I'll have my people call your people, okay.

**Phoebe: **Thanks.

**Nancy: **Alright, bye-bye.

**Piper: **Bye, Nance.

**Nancy: **Bye-bye.

**Prue:** Bye!

(Leo, Nancy and her crew leave.)

**Piper: **So how do you feel?

**Phoebe: **Actually, thanks to you I feel free. Free from the shallowness of human pursuit. From craving wealth and fame. Now all I crave is the serenity of the sea.

**Prue: **Good job on the fearless spell Pips..

**Phoebe: **What fearless spell?

(The two crows fly onto a tree branch outside the window.)

**Piper: **What the heck is their problem? (They hear a zapping noise in the hallway.) Orb Phoebe to the attic.

**Paige: **What about you?

**Piper: **Just do it. (Piper goes out in the hallway. Necron zaps in. Piper blows him up. She walks further down the hallway.) Okay, static man, very impressive.

(Necron zaps in behind her, grabs her and then zaps back out with her.)

**Commercial Break**

Scene: Manor. Attic. Phoebe, Paige,Prue and Leo are there. Phoebe is spraying herself with a water sprayer. Paige and Prue are writing a spell

**Leo: **How long is this spell gonna take?

**Paige: **I don't know, it's tricky, there's a lot of factors involved.

**Phoebe: **Okay, why can't we just orb to Necron and try the vanquishing potion that Piper was working on?

**Prue: **Because Piper was under the influence when she mixed that potion, as you can tell by the lovely remains of our burned out attic.

**Leo: **So what happened?

**Paige: **Well, thanks to her fearless spell she went straight to an offensive place with her explosion potion and I don't think that's the answer.

**Leo: **Why not? It sounds good to me right now.

**Prue: **Well, because the last two witches that vanquished skeletal beings were vapourised in the process. I think a power of four spell is our best chance of killing Necron and staying alive.

**Phoebe: **Can you sense her?

**Leo: **Yeah.

**Phoebe: **Is she hurt?

**Leo: **Who knows? All I can sense is courage. Lots and lots of courage.

**Phoebe: **Well, don't worry, honey, he's not going to kill her, he needs her alive if he's gonna get to me.

**Prue: **Yeah, well, we still have to hurry before Piper does something stupid, like get Nancy O'Dell an exclusive with Necron.

**Leo: **You know, I'm beginning to wonder if this whole power of four spell is even worth it.

**Phoebe: **What do you mean?

**Leo: **Well, firstly, it's not really a power of four spell. It's more like a power of three and a half spell, considering you're half a witch. Secondly, I'm afraid my fearless wife won't let us interfere to take on Necron.

**Phoebe: **She isn't exactly using her best judgment right now.

**Leo: **I don't even know why she cast that spell, you know, I could've helped her through it.

**Prue: **Try to see where she's coming from. She's barely been able to function and she blames herself for what happened to... Phoebe.

**Phoebe: **What do you mean what happened to Phoebe? What happened to me is the best thing that ever happened to me. I am swimming with the dolphins now, I am basking with belugas.

**Paige: **Uh, Leo, I actually think I've got something but I need to talk to you about it alone.

**Phoebe: **Okay, you see? This is exactly why I love being a mermaid. There are no secrets under water, you know, there are no walls to keep you trapped.

**Paige: **Okay, enough. Uh, Leo, downstairs.

(Paige and Leo leave the attic.)

**Prue: **You guys? Wait, wait, you guys. Don t leave me alone with her!

**Phoebe: ** You little..

(She gets so mad she falls off the chair.)

Cut to the stairs.

**Paige: **If we orb Phoebe to the ocean, the second Necron is a pile of dust, she's outta here for good.

**Leo: **Do we have another option?

**Paige: **I don't know. Something Nancy O'Dell said in that interview got me thinking. What if Phoebe's heart isn't as cold as we thought.

**Leo: **Look, we don't have time to find out.

**Paige: **Well, let's take the time, okay. I don't wanna save one sister just to lose another.

**Leo: **Well, I'm sorry, Paige, that is a risk that we have to take.

Cut to the attic. Phoebe is still on the floor. And she and Prue are bickering. Paige and Leo walk in.

**Phoebe: **Alright, what'd you guys say about me?

**Prue: **Phoebe come on! For heaven s sake!

**Paige: **I said I thought you were gonna swim away the moment we save Piper. Are you?

**Leo: **Come on, we have to hurry.

(Phoebe ,Prue and Paige take Leo's hand and he starts to orb out. Paige and Prue lets go of Leo's hand and he orbs out with only Phoebe.)

**Paige: **This better work.

**Prue: ** Yeah,otherwise, i don t think this is going to work.

(They run out of the attic.)

Cut to the beach. Leo orbs in with Phoebe.

**Phoebe: **Where's Paige and Prue?

Scene: The cavern. Piper and Necron are there. Piper is tied to a steal rack, above the sea water.

**Necron: **I think we've given your sisters enough time to worry about you. Now, call for your Whitelighter.

**Piper: **Or what? (The rack sinks down knee deep into the water.) Oh, please, please, somebody help me, the mean demon is dipping me into the water and it's really cold.

**Necron: **Attack!

(Electric eels swim past the rack and electrocutes Piper.)

**Piper: **Is that the best you got?

**Necron: **Again.

(The eels wrap themselves around the rack and electrocute Piper. She screams.)

Cut to Cole's apartment. Paige and Prue walk in.

**Paige: **Cole?

**Cole: **Paige, Prue,you don't have to break into my apartment, I'm leaving, I'm taking your advice.

**Paige: **Don't. I've been known to give very bad advice.

**Prue: **Huh?

**Cole: **I beg your pardon?

**Paige: **Phoebe needs your help.

**Cole: **Oh, I know, that's why I'm going away. It's the best way to help her. Now, if you'll excuse me.

**Prue: **No.

(She touches his arm.)

**Cole: **What are you doing?

**Prue: **Please, I can't let you leave.

**Cole: **What kind of game are you playing?

**Prue: **I'm not playing any games. Paige told you, Phoebe needs your help.

**Cole: **And you need psychological help.

**Prue: **Okay, that's probably true, especially because I can not believe what I am about to say but I think Phoebe's still in love with you.

**Cole: **Oh, yeah. "Phoebe hates you so much her body erupted in scales." That's what Paige said this morning.

**Prue: **Okay, maybe an unfortunate choice of words. Paige doesnt think that much.She and myself thought Phoebe was running away because she hated you but now she , and,well, me think it's because she loves you.

**Cole: **You think?

**Prue: **It's a theory. Her advice column has been obsessed with love ever since you left.

**Cole: **You told me to go away, Phoebe said it, Darryl said it, I get the message, now you're changing your opinion based on a theory?

**Paige: **What if we can prove it?

**Cole: **Only Phoebe can prove that she still loves me.

**Paige,Prue: ** "Open Phoebe's heart to Cole, reveal the secret that it holds, spring forth the passion of love's fire, that he may feel her true desire."

(An orange ring of light circles Cole's head.)

**Cole: **What'd you do? (The light hits him in the chest and disappears. He starts to cry.) Phoebe.

(The light comes out of Cole and disappears.)

**Paige: **I guess she loves you more than either of us realised.

Prue nods and tears well up in her eyes.

Cut to the beach. Phoebe is basking in the sun on a rock. Leo orbs in beside her.

**Leo: **Paige and Prue wasn't in the manor, I don't know where the hell they are.

**Phoebe: **Okay, well, forget them, let's go find Piper.

**Leo: **Yeah, but she needs the power of four to take on Necron. He's hurting her again.

**Phoebe:** He wants me, I'm going alone.

**Leo: **No.

**Phoebe: **Leo, I can't let anything happen to Piper and the baby.

**Leo: **Yeah, but Phoebe...

**Phoebe: **You wait here for Paige and Prue. I'm gonna go buy us some time.

**Leo: **Phoebe!

(Phoebe jumps in the water and swims away.)

Cut to the cavern. Piper is being electrocuted. The rack rises out of the water.

**Piper: **Okay, I've had enough. The treatment of me is shocking. Get it? Shocking?

**Necron: **Do you have a death wish?

**Piper: **You're not demon enough to kill me. You would've done it already if you were.

**Necron: **On the contrary. I wasn't hungry until now. But it's just about my feeding time.

(He holds out his hand. Phoebe comes up from under the water.)

**Phoebe: **Let her go, it's me that you want.

(The auger shell appears in his hand.)

**Piper: **Oh, look out, Phoebe, he's packing the sea shell.

**Necron: **You know what this is.

**Phoebe: **Yeah. Auger shell. Sucks eternal life. Look, I will give you my immortality if you let my sister go. (The rack flies across the water and hits the rock wall. Piper's chains come undone and she falls to the ground.) No!

(Phoebe swims over to Piper.)

**Necron: **I promise I'll kill her unless you give me what I want first.

**Phoebe: **Piper, are you okay?

(Piper touches her bleeding stomach.)

**Piper: **What did you do!

(The auger shells disappears and reappears on Phoebe's heart.)

**Necron: **Keep your promise, witch.

Cut to the beach. Leo is waiting there. Paige and Prue orbs in.

**Leo: **Where you been?

**Paige: **We forgot the vanquishing spell in the attic.

Cut to the cavern. Paige,Prue and Leo orb in. Leo rushes over to Piper.

**Leo: **Honey, it's okay, I'm here.

(Necron zaps Leo and he flies across the room. Paige hides behind a statue.)

**Paige: **Phoebe! (Necron zaps the statue.) Shell! (The shell orbs onto Necron's heart. Paige holds Piper's hand in her right and Prues in her left.) Piper, take Phoebe's hand. (She does so.) Prepare for a big blast. "Tide of evil wash the shore, bring it darkness evermore, with all our strength we fight this fate, make this evil obliterate."

(Necron makes a huge explosion and knocks the girls across the room. Phoebe falls into the water. The rack slides into the water and drags Piper in by her foot. She frantically tries to free her foot but can't.)

**Commercial Break**

Scene: Cavern. Piper is still under the water. Phoebe pokes her head out of the water and sees Paige and Prue unconscious near by.

**Phoebe: **Paige,Prue wake up! Paige! Prue!(She flicks water at them with her tail.) Wake up!

(Paige gains consciousness and sits up but not Prue.)

**Paige: **No wonder those demons carry warning labels.Prue?

(She shakes Prue and she wakes up and sits up.)

**Phoebe: **Tell me about it.

**Paige: **Prue, are you okay?

**Prue: **Yeah, I think so. (she gets up.) Where's Piper?

Cut to Piper under the water. Patty appears under water in a bright light.

**Patty: **Piper, I know why you've been so afraid. You don't want to leave your baby the way I left you. But spells won't make that fear go away, only faith will. Have faith that your destiny is different than mine. Take my hand, sweetie.

(She holds out her hand. Phoebe dives under the water. Patty disappears. Phoebe grabs Piper's hands. Her foot is freed from the rack and Phoebe pulls her to the top. Piper coughs.)

**Piper: **Mum.

**Leo: **It's okay, sweetie, it's us.

**Prue: **Leo, heal her stomach.

(He reaches for her wound but it heals itself.)

**Paige: **How'd you do that?

**Leo: **I didn't.

**Piper: **The baby did.

**Phoebe: **What?

**Piper: **I guess she takes after her daddy. (They smile.) That must've been what mum meant.

**Prue: **Mum?

**Piper: **She came to me in the water. She helped me understand why I've been so afraid. I don't wanna leave my baby without a mother.

**Leo: **You have something that she didn't.

**Piper: **Oh, yeah, what's that?

**Leo: **Me.

**Paige: **me.

**Prue: **And me of course.

(They notice Phoebe gone.)

**Piper: **But not her. What do we do?

**Paige: **Nothing. I have a feeling she'll come back again.

**Leo: **How do you figure?

**Paige: **Just say I have a pretty good idea about what's going on inside of her head.

Cut to the beach. Cole is standing there with his arms outstretched and eyes closed. Phoebe magically appears lying down in front of him. He opens his eyes.

**Phoebe: **How did I get here?

**Cole: **I brought you here.

**Phoebe: **This isn't happening. This can't be happening. This goes beyond stalking.

**Cole: **I'm not stalking you. Paige and Prue sent me. I know why you ran, Phoebe.

**Phoebe: **You don't know anything about me.

**Cole: **You thought you could escape into this big ocean, that the waves would wash away your pain? But they won't. Not until you admit what drove you here in the first place.

**Phoebe: **I know what drove me here. You.

**Cole: **Yeah, but why? And don't say because you're scared of me, because you're not. Come on, you don't want to spend eternity alone just to avoid the truth. If not for me, be honest for your own sake. Don't lose yourself because of me.

**Phoebe: **What do you want me to say?

**Cole: **You don't have to say anything. All you have to do to free yourself is admit how you truly feel about me. In your heart.

(They are silent for a moment and Phoebe turns back into a human. He helps her up and takes off his coat.)

**Phoebe: **How could you be so sure?

(He wraps his coat around her.)

**Cole: **I had a feeling.

**Phoebe: **I do love you, and I always will but it doesn't change anything, it doesn't matter. It's over between us.

**Commercial Break**

Scene: South Bay Social Services. Paige is packing up her desk and putting stuff in a box. Mr. Cowan walks over to her.

**Mr. Cowan: **Paige, I know I've been tough on you but I don't want you to quit. You've got a real gift at helping people.

**Paige: **Don't worry, I'm gonna keep helping people. I just don't wanna split my focus anymore. Thanks for everything.

(She hugs him.)

_The song "Blame It On the Weatherman" by BWitched plays during these last scenes._

Cut to the manor. Phoebe is sitting at the table looking at a picture of her and Cole. She puts it down and signs a Formal Notification of Divorce Action form.

Cut to the living room where Prue is sitting in a couch talking to Andy on the phone.

Cut to Piper's room. Piper and Leo are sitting on the bed looking at a photo. Leo gets up and walks away. Piper closes a photo album and opens another. She sticks the photo of her and Patty on a page. "Grandma and Mommy" magically appear on the page. Piper smiles and closes the book.

**End**


	3. Happily ever after

I still don't own Charmed! XD .

Scene: Manor. Attic. Piper is there reading a story from a fairy tales book out loud.

**Piper:** "A year after the death of Snow White's mother, the king remarried, but his new bride was in fact a wicked witch. (Prue walks in.) One consumed by..."

**Prue:** What are you still doing up?

**Piper:** Not sleeping as usual. First trimester nonsense I guess.

**Prue:** You want me to mix you up a potion?

**Piper:** Oh, no thanks. I don't wanna turn my baby into a guinea pig. I've got enough to worry about.

**Prue:** Like I'd ever risk turning my future niece into a rodent, please.

**Piper:** No, I was speaking figuratively. And it's not a knock at your super witch kick, it's just I don't want to subject her to anything that could be remotely bad for her, that's all.

**Prue:** Well, then maybe you should put away those silly fairy tales.

**Piper:** Silly? You think fairy tales are silly?

**Prue:** Yeah, they're all about helpless women needing big, strong men to come and rescue them. Plus, they're filled with evil witches. Do you really wanna teach your kid that?

**Piper:** No, I want to teach her values and that's what fairy tales are best at, you know, good overcomes evil. It's how Grams taught us.

**Prue:** Well, grams also taught us how to make a "Anti-hair" potion for that mean kid in first class.

**Piper:** He stole my barbie!

(Prue walks over to the Book Of Shadows.)

**Prue:** You should ditch the fiction and do what all other mums-to-be do and that is to rely on your natural instincts.

(Prue picks up the Book Of Shadows and takes it to Piper.)

**Piper:** Well, my natural instincts are to panic and besides, every other mother-to-be doesn't have to worry about their child orbing out to Tahiti when they are sent to their room. I don't have a clue.

**Prue:** Luckily you have three magical sisters who are gonna help you any way they can. So don't worry, honey, you're gonna be just fine.

(Prue leaves the attic.)

**Piper:** I hope so. Where were we? "A year after the death of Snow White's mother, the king remarried. But his new bride was in fact a wicked witch, one consumed by jealousy. Every day she asked the magic mirror the same question."

Cut to a castle. An old man is cleaning a magic mirror. A lady's face (the wicked witch) appears in the mirror.

**Wicked Witch:** Aren't you dead yet?

**Old Man:** Ha, still so bitter after all these centuries. Some things never change. (He turns to an apprentice, cleaning glass slippers.) Careful, my boy, those are not just symbols, they're pieces of history.

**Apprentice:** I understand.

(He puts the slipper on a stand. There is a sign saying "Cinderella" under them.)

**Old Man:** Never forget the power of every fairy tale emanates from each of these. (The nail holding up the magic mirror starts to come loose.) Their magic continues to shape every child born, even to this day. Which makes the task of preserving and protecting them much greater. (The magic mirror falls from the wall.) No, the mirror! Don't let it fall!

(The mirror smashes and a white mist floats out of it. The mist forms into the wicked witch.)

**Wicked Witch:** Thanks so much. I thought I'd never get out of there. (She grabs the old man by the neck.) This is the way to begin a story.

(The old man drops to the floor. The wicked witch turns to the apprentice.)

**Apprentice:** Who are you?

**Wicked Witch:** Little rusty on your fairy tales I see. Evil witch, magic mirror, speaks only the truth. Perhaps this would help. "Freedoms lost must be unwitting, into the glass to do my bidding." (The apprentice is sucked into the mirror. The wicked witch uses her power and the mirror slides back up the wall and into its place.) Now, amuse me. Not that you have any choice. "Mirror, mirror on the wall. Who is the most powerful witch?"

**Apprentice: **You're much stronger than most witches I see, yet truth be told there are three more powerful than thee.

(Images of Prue,Piper, Phoebe and Paige show in the mirror.)

**Wicked Witch:** We'll see about that.

**Opening Credits**

Scene: Manor. Attic. Piper is asleep on a couch. Paige walks in holding the Book Of Shadows.

**Paige: **Piper!

(Piper jumps up.)

**Piper: **Where's the baby?

**Paige: **It's okay, you're okay.

**Piper: **Ohh, I think I had a nightmare.

**Paige:** Yeah, the brothers Grimm strike again. I wonder how they got their name. Where's Leo?

**Piper:** I don't know, I think he's helping one of his charges. What are you doing?

**Paige:** Failing miserably. I can't seem to make this protection potion work.

(She places the Book Of Shadows back on its stand.)

**Piper:** Well, that's because it can't be done.

**Paige:** Well, according to the book it can. Your Grams was working on the entry so that means she was close to figuring one out.

**Piper:** Well, too bad she's not around, she could help us both out. I just, I need a little guidance.

**Paige:** What about your friend Wendy? She just had a baby, ask her.

**Piper:** Yeah, not one that could heal herself from the womb. I just wish I could talk to somebody who's been through this before.

(Phoebe races in.)

**Phoebe:** There you are. Paige, did you ever make that vanquishing potion?

**Paige:** Vanquishing potion?

**Phoebe:** The one for Cole. Remember I gave you the letter opener with his blood on it?

**Paige:** Right, vanquishing potion. I'm sorry, I didn't know you needed that right away. Do you?

**Phoebe:** Well, if the nightmare I had last night turns out to be a premonition, then yeah, big time. He had me back in the underworld as his queen.

**Piper:** Oh, yeah, but you've had that nightmare before.

**Phoebe:** I've lived that nightmare before, we all have, but this time we have to be prepared.

**Paige:** No arguments here.

**Phoebe:** And he's got a lot more powers now so there's no telling how he's gonna come after me. You guys have to be really, really careful, okay.

**Piper:** What, you think Cole's gonna try and kill us? That would not be the best way to win you back.

**Paige:** Yeah, but it wouldn't be the first time he tried.

**Piper:** But he just helped us save her.

(Prue storms in,she is late for work.)

**Phoebe:** Only because he didn't wanna lose me. All I'm saying is we've gotta be ready just in case he tries something. He is still a demon. Call me at work if you get the potion, okay?

**Prue: **Guys,im late for a meeting,Claire is so going to fire me if im late again,ok,bye.

/Prue storms out the attic)

Scene: Castle. The wicked witch is there looking at images of Prue,Piper, Phoebe and Paige in the mirror. The images disappear and the apprentice appears.

**Apprentice:** Wanna see more?

**Wicked Witch:** No, I think I've seen enough to know how to kill them.

**Apprentice:** Powerful though you are, I doubt it can be done. For good magic protects the Charmed Ones.

**Wicked Witch:** Still, I wonder if it can protect them against such powerful magic as we have here. Certainly worth a try.

**Apprentice:** But using the props for evil could...

**Wicked Witch:** Change the meaning of fairy tales? Shift them away from good? So be it. (She opens a large fairy tale book.) Let's begin with Snow White. She was easy prey. Woodsman come forth. (The picture of a woodsman in the book glows and a real life woodsman appears in the room.) Bring me the heart of the witch which is white as snow.

(She picks up an axe off a stand and hands it to the Woodsman.)

**Woodsman:** As you wish.

(He leaves.)

**Wicked Witch:** Now, mirror, mirror, show me the sister who is suffering from not having the courage to love a special one.

(Images of Bucklands.)

Scene: Bucklands,Prue runs in.

**Prue:** Oh, I know, I am very, very late.

**Assistant:** It's okay, I switched your nine o'clock with the two o'clock, I bumped your ten to twelve and I made your eleven o'clock a lunch, so you can expense it.

**Prue:** Okay, I have no idea what you said but it sounds great. Any messages?

**Assistant:** Uh, yeah. Your sister called. I think it was Paige.

**Prue:** Get her on the phone. (Prue turns and bumps into a guy. She spills her coffee.) Oh.

**Guy:** I'm sorry.

**Assistant:** I'll get some paper towels.

**Guy:** I'm so sorry.

**Prue:** That's okay.

(The guy pulls a handkerchief out of his suit pocket and starts to wipe the coffee off Phoebe.)

**Guy:** Here, I...

**Prue:** Thanks.

(She takes the handkerchief.)

**Guy:** I really am terribly sorry, I'd be happy to pay for the dry cleaning.

**Prue:** No, that's not necessary, Mr...

**Guy:** Prince. Adam Prince.

**Prue:** Hi, Adam, I'm...

**Adam:** Prue. I, I have read your sisters column.

**Prue:** You do?

**Adam:** You seem surprised.

**Prue:** Well, my sisters column mostly attracs women.

**Adam:** Well, she is hot.

(Adam laughs)

(Cole walks in.)

**Cole:** Adam. Sorry, got hung up in traffic.

**Prue:** Wh-what are you doing here?

**Adam:** You two know each other.

**Cole:** Well, yeah, i am married with her sister.

**Prue:** Wh-yeah, but-but they are about to be divorced.

**Cole:** I didn't want this to affect your decision on whether or not to buy the collection.

**Prue:** Buy what collection,Cole?

**Cole:** Adam's family owns several collections from the ming dynasty.

**Adam:** And Cole through his law firm was the one who suggested I might be interested in selling it here.

**Prue:** That's fascinating stuff right there. Excuse us.

**Cole:** Excuse us.

(Prue drags Cole into her office and closes the door.)

**Prue:** I don't know what you're up to but whatever it is, it is not gonna work.

**Cole:** Don't you think you're being a little paranoid?

**Prue:** With my sisters demon ex-husband from hell? No, Cole, I don't.

**Cole:** Look, I'm just trying to help you, okay? I found out Adam liked your work so I figured if he could syndicate it that...

**Prue:** If you hurt me or my sisters, I will vanquish you. And this time I'll make sure it sticks.

(Prue opens the door and Cole leaves.)

**Adam:** You alright?

**Prue:** Yeah. I'll be fine.

**Adam:** So I guess this is probably not the best time to ask you out. I mean, not on a date per se, it's just that I'm hosting a charity fundraiser tonight at the St Regis and I thought maybe if you're interested...

**Prue:** I'm interested and very, very flattered but you're probably right, it's not the best time for me, you know.

**Adam:** Sure.

**Prue:** Rain check?

**Adam:** Absolutely.

**Prue:** Okay.

(Adam walks away.)

Scene: Manor. Conservatory. Piper and Leo are there.

**Piper: **You heard me, Leo. I want you to bring Grams back now.

**Leo: **Okay, I can't do that, she's dead.

**Piper: **Well, I realise that. Thank you very much, Leo. I'm not asking you to resurrect her, I just need her here for a little while for some advice.

**Leo: **Then why don't you try conjuring her. You did it once before.

**Piper: **Yeah, okay, but that was a unique situation, okay. Besides, I already tried, it didn't work. Look, I know this doesn't seen important but it is to me. I can't do this alone.

**Leo: **Well, you're not alone, I'm here.

**Piper: **Yeah, I-I-I know but it's not your fault but there's only so much you can do, okay. I'm the one who is carrying the baby and I don't wanna screw it up.

**Leo: **That's ridiculous.

**Piper: **No, it's not ridiculous, it is not ridiculous at all and this is not raging hormones talking, this is a very special baby with very special needs, and I need someone pretty damn special to help me figure it out and when I say now, I mean now!

(Grams suddenly appears in bright lights.)

**Grams: **Piper.

**Piper: **(to Leo) Thank you.

**Leo: **Uh, don't thank me I didn't do anything.

**Grams:** What am I doing here? And, uh, corporeal to boot.

**Piper:** Well, what do you mean? Didn't you come on your own power?

**Grams:** Honey, I'm good but I'm not that good. Well, as long as I'm here, don't I get a hug?

(Piper and Grams hug.)

**Piper:** But wait, I still don't understand. Who summoned you?

**Leo:** The baby?

**Piper:** No. You think?

**Leo:** Maybe you tapped into her powers somehow and made your wish come true.

**Grams:** Aw, you wished for me? Why?

**Piper:** Because I need help, I need your advice. I need to know how to get ready for this baby.

**Grams:** Oh, well, that's easy. Now, let's see. Have you been exercising your powers daily?

**Piper:** Do I need to?

**Grams:** Well, you know, only if you don't want to lose control of them. Did you perform a ritual to promote growth?

**Piper:** Uh...

**Grams:** Did you cast a spell to ward off demonic parasites? Sweetheart, what did you do?

**Leo:** We built a nursery in our bedroom closet.

**Grams:** Closet? Well, no wonder this baby called me. Come on, we'll start in there, we've got plenty of work to do.

(They walk into the foyer. Paige comes down the stairs.)

**Paige:** Oh, my goodness, don't tell me you're already interviewing nannies.

(She laughs.)

**Grams:** Paige. You're even more beautiful than I imagined.

**Paige:** And you are?

**Grams:** Why, I'm your Grams of course. Come here.

(Grams hugs Paige, who has a funny look on her face.)

**Piper:** (whispers to Leo) Quick, go clean up the nursery.

(Leo races off.)

**Paige:** No offence, but, uh, aren't you supposed to be dead?

**Grams:** Oh, I'm over that. Look at you, I mean you're absolutely gorgeous. You have my mother's eyes. Oh, she was a real looker too. I bet you have plenty of boyfriends, right?

**Paige:** Actually, not a problem I'm having right now, Mrs. Halliwell.

**Grams:** Oh, please, call me Grams.

(Suddenly, the Woodsman comes crashing through the conservatory wall. He heads for Grams and Piper pushes her out the way. He swings his axe at Paige and she orbs out just in time. She orbs back in and he smacks her across the face, sending her crashing onto the coffee table. Piper's wound on her arm magically heals itself. The Woodsman turns to attack Piper and Grams and Piper blows him up.)

**Piper:** What the hell was that?

(Leo runs down the stairs.)

**Leo: **What's going on? Paige.

**Piper: **Paige? (They help Paige up.)

Cut to the castle. The Wicked Witch was watching them through the magic mirror. The apprentice appears back in the mirror.

**Apprentice: **Try as you like. Fairy tale magic runs out at midnight.

**Wicked Witch: **There's still plenty of time. (She picks up a red apple.) The Woodsman failed but I won't. I'll split the witches up and make sure none of them live happily ever after.

(She tucks the apple into her coat and walks over to the glass slippers. She picks them up and smokes out.)

**Commercial Break**

Scene: Manor. Attic. Piper, Paige, Leo and Grams walk in.

**Paige:** I'm telling you, that was a demon. No crazy person off the street is that good with an axe.

(Piper sits down and opens the fairy tale book.)

**Leo:** Except, since when do demons attack with an axe?

**Paige:** Athame, axe, what's the difference?

(Grams opens the Book Of Shadows.)

**Grams:** Oh, who cares? Let's just see if there's anymore where he came from. I mean, I certainly don't want a body if it's gonna get chopped up.

**Paige:** Well, Piper says you're the super witch, what do you think he was?

**Grams:** I don't know. Although there was something about him that looked familiar.

**Piper:** A little like this maybe?

(She holds up the picture of the Woodsman in the book.)

**Grams:** Oh, the woodsman, of course. Oh, you recognised him too.

**Piper:** I read fairy tales to my baby just like you read to me.

**Grams:** Oh, darling. (She giggles.) Well I'm glad you're finally doing something.

**Paige:** Wait, you're saying a fairy tale character came to life and attacked us? Come on.

(She rolls her eyes.)

**Grams:** Well, why not? They're real, I mean, at least they used to be.

**Paige:** What?

**Grams:** Oh, Paige. I can see I have lots to teach you too.

Cut to the kitchen. The Wicked Witch smokes in, holding a gift. She places it on the table. She hears a noise and gasps. She pulls the red apple out of her coat and places it in the fruit bowl. She smokes out. Prue walks in through the back door and puts her purse on the table. She sees the gift and opens the lid.

Cut to the attic.

**Grams:** Fairy tales are not all fables, my dear. Some are recountings of ancient battles between good and evil. And they're as much apart of our heritage as anything in the Book of Shadows.

**Paige:** You expect me to believe that there are giant beanstalks and gingerbread houses that actually existed?

**Leo:** You used to think that the Evil Enchantress was just a fairy tale too, didn't you?

**Paige:** That was different. That was...

**Piper:** A past life. Yours.

(Prue walks in carrying the gift.)

**Prue:** Hey, you guys, was anyone here when this got... Grams!

**Grams:** In the flesh. So to speak.

(They hug.)

**Prue:** Oh, it's so good to see you. Wait, what did I just hug? Where did you get the body from?

**Piper:** Oh, it's a long story. And speaking of stories, a fairy tale just tried to slice our heads off.

**Prue:** A fairy tale?

**Leo:** The Woodsman from Snow White.

**Prue:** Okay, well, that would explain where these came from, glass slippers. (She shows them the gift.) Cinderella's no doubt.

**Piper: ** What?You think a evil witch did this?

**Grams:** Except it was an evil witch who sent the woodsman in Snow White.

**Leo:** I think I'd better go check with the elders.

**Piper:** I think you better. (Leo orbs out. Prue takes off her shoes.) What are you doing?

**Prue:** Proving that I'm right.

**Paige:** Hey, that's risky. You don't know what could happen.

**Prue:** Well, I know that im gonna!

(She opens the box and pulls out the slippers.)

**Paige:** Well, as much as I distrust thoes slippers, i cant say no to you Prue.

**Grams:** All the more reason to play along, find out who is. We can't just sit around here and wait to be attacked.

**Prue:** She could get killed. Piper, a little support here.

**Piper:** Uh, if Grams thinks it's a good idea who am I to disagree?

(Prue puts the slippers on.)

**Prue:** See, no problem. I'm fine. (A blue light swirls around her from her feet to her head and her clothes change into a ball gown.) Actually, I'm better than fine. (Prue's legs start moving her towards the door.) Whoa.

**Piper:** Where are you going?

**Prue:** Whoa.

**Piper:** Where are you going?

(Piper and Paige follow her.)

**Prue:** I don't know! I can't stop! Where is Phoebe?

(They try to hold her back.)

**Piper:** Well, get out of them.And i dont know where she is.

**Prue:** I can't. The door. The door.

(She holds onto the door frame.)

**Piper: **Grams, what do we do?

**Grams: **Just let her go. We're never gonna be able to get to the bottom of this if you don't. (They let Prue go and she walks downstairs.) Paige, follow her, orb her out if she gets in trouble.

**Paige: **She's already in trouble.

**Prue: **Help!

(Paige follows Prue.)

**Grams: **I'm gonna have to help you get ready for a mother later. Right now we've got to deal with evil witches.

**Piper: **Right.

(She heads for the Book Of Shadows.)

**Grams: **Oh, uh, not that book. (She picks up the fairy tale book.) This one.

Scene: St Regis. Hallway. Adam, wearing a black tuxedo, walks down talking on his mobile phone.

**Adam: **Listen, I am very interested in making an offer but I am on my way to a charity event right now. (He walks into an elevator.) Can we talk first thing in the morning? Great. Thank you. (He hangs up. The Wicked Witch smokes in and gives Adam a fright.) What the hell? (The Wicked Witch grabs his face and kisses him. His face glows then turns normal.) How can I serve you, my Queen?

**Wicked Witch: **Just be a charming prince. Meet Cinderella at the ball. But be certain that she's in the carriage by midnight. Otherwise you won't have a happy ending either.

Scene: The street. Prue and Paige walk across without stopping. People in cars slam on their breaks and honk their horns.

**Prue: **Hey, I'm walking here!

**Car Driver: **Get out of the street!

**Paige: **Don't you have any way of controlling those things?

**Prue: **They didn't exactly come with an instruction manual, Paige.

(She walks onto the sidewalk.)

**Paige: **Argh, god. (Prue stops. Paige bumps into her.) They stopped.

**Prue: **Yeah, but why did they stop? (A horse and carriage pulls up in front of them.) Well, he's got style, I'll give him that much.

**Paige: **Okay, this is getting too weird, we're getting outta here.

**Prue: **Um, excuse me, sir. Did someone send you? (No answer.) Hello? I asked you a question.

(The carriage door magically opens.)

**Paige: **Okay, whatever happens you are not getting into that.

(Prue's legs move towards the carriage.)

**Prue: **Whoa!

**Paige: **Prue, no!

(Prue gets in the carriage. Paige tries to follow but a force blocks her and knocks her to the ground.)

**Prue: **Looks like he want Cinderella to go to the ball alone just like in the story.

(The carriage moves.)

**Paige: **Hold on! (She stands up.) I'll orb you out.

**Prue: **No. Go back to the manor.

**Paige: **But what about you?

**Prue: **Look, I'll call for Leo if I'm in danger, okay?

Cut to the manor. Attic. Piper, Paige, Leo and Grams are there.

**Paige:** She's already in danger. We never should have split up. No offence, Mrs. Halliwell.

**Grams:** Grams. And none taken.

**Piper:** Yeah, well, if what we heard is true, then Prue could be in a lot more danger than we think. We all could.

**Leo:** If somebody's using fairy tales for evil, it could rewrite them, corrupt them for every future generation.

**Paige:** How? How can you rewrite them? They're already in print.

**Leo:** Every copy is a manifestation of an original, an original that was entrusted to the Keeper of the fairy tales, long ago for protection.

**Piper:** The Elders think something has happened to him, that somebody took over the fortress from the inside.

**Grams:** An evil witch I might add.

**Paige:** Why don't we just orb to this fortress and kick her butt?

**Leo:** Because nobody knows where it is. It's location has been kept secret, even from the Elders.

**Paige:** Where was their infinite wisdom on the day that was decided?

**Piper:** The point is we have no way of finding her.

**Grams:** Piper, I'm surprised at you. I mean, she's a witch isn't she? Just scry for her.

**Piper:** Oh, right.

**Grams:** Then after you find her, you lure her back here to us and we vanquish her with a potion.

**Paige:** What potion?

**Grams:** Oh, one that works wonders on evil witches. Come, I'll show you.

**Paige:** Errr.

**Grams:** Uh, maybe we could also work on your protection potion if we have time.

(Grams picks up the Book Of Shadows. Paige nods and they leave the attic.)

**Leo:** (to Piper) You alright?

**Piper:** Shush, I need to concentrate.

(She scrys for the witch.)

Cut to the castle. The Wicked Witch is watching Piper through the magic mirror. The image fades out and the apprentice shows up instead.

**Apprentice: **She'll find you and by midnight too.

**Wicked Witch: **I want her to find me, (she cuts a piece of her hair off with scissors) part of me anyway.

(She puts the hair into a red cloak.)

**Apprentice: **Hair in the cloak? That's not in the Little Red Riding Hood tale.

**Wicked Witch: **No, but luring them away from Grandmother's house is. So is the big bad wolf.

**Commercial Break**

Scene: St. Regis. The charity night is taking place. Men and women and waltzing in the centre of the room. Adam is chatting to some people. He looks around and then looks at his watch. Prue walks in.

**Prue:** Excuse me, pardon me, comin' through.

(Her feet stop and Adam goes over to her.)

**Adam:** Prue, you came. I'm so glad.

**Prue:** Yeah, well, I didn't really have much of a choice.

**Adam:** You look fabulous.

**Prue:** Thanks.

**Adam:** I just hope you're not here with someone else.

**Prue:** Oh, no, I-i think atleast.

**Adam:** Sorry?

(Prue sees Andy approaching them.)

**Prue:** Oh. Well, speak of the devil.

**Andy:** Prue,hi. What are you doing here?

**Prue:** Oh,just came here to meet this guy Adam.

**Andy:** Oh,then i.. Wont disturb you.Bye.

(Andy walks away looking sad.)

**Prue:** Listen, Adam,your a great guy,but my heart belongs to someone else.

**Adam:** Listen, why don't we get a drink?

**Prue:** Sure.

(Prue and Adam start to walk appears.)

**Cole:** Prue, wait, listen.

**Adam:** Why don't you back off, pal?

(He grabs Cole and Cole twists his arm. It doesn't seem to hurt him.)

**Cole:** Excuse me.

**Prue:** Okay, you know what? Leave him alone, Cole. Let him go. (Cole lets go.) (to Adam) Are you okay?

**Adam:** Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. You ready?

(They start to walk away.)

**Cole:** Prue, I don't think you should...

**Prue:** I don't care what you think. Just stay the hell away from me and Phoebe for that matter.

(They walk away.)

Scene: Manor. Kitchen. Paige and Grams are there making a potion. Grams is cutting up some mandrake root.

**Grams:** You must take care to cut the mandrake root to expose the meat, otherwise it doesn't do any good. And then you simply roll them in mustard seed, but not too heavily and then, (she throws it into a pot and the potion explodes) goodbye evil witch.

**Paige:** Wow, I can't believe you did that without looking at the book once.

**Grams: **Honey, I wrote the book. All the good potions anyway. Oh, would you be a dear and get me a vial?

**Paige:** Oh, yeah, sure.

(Paige goes over to a cupboard and pulls out a vial. The apple in the fruit bowl glows for a second. Paige notices and stares at it.)

**Grams:** Paige, the vial.

**Paige:** Um, sorry.

**Grams:** You know, it's a good thing you quit your job. You catch on quickly and you have a real gift for the craft.

**Paige:** How'd you know I quit my job? How'd you know I even had a job?

**Grams:** Oh, I peek, I mean, you know, sometimes. Oh, but never during a private moment.

**Paige:** Thanks. I guess.

**Grams:** I mean, what choice do I have?

**Paige:** Okay, no offence, Mrs. Halliwell...

**Grams:** Grams.

**Paige:** Okay, that's my point. I already had a Grams. One I really, really loved and yes, technically we're related and you're my grandmother too. I guess it just feels a little odd because I don't know you.

**Grams:** I understand and I wouldn't dream of trying to replace someone as special to you as that. But isn't it possible that maybe there might be a little room left in your heart for me too? Someday.

**Paige:** Well, at least I can see where I get my stubbornness from. (Grams chuckles.) I'd better get a couple of vials for Phoebe and Piper too.

(Paige goes to the cupboard and the apple catches her attention again. She moves closer to it.)

Cut to the woods. It's dark. Piper and Leo are walking along a trail.

**Leo: **Grams? You don't need Grams to do the scrying. What's gotten into you?

**Piper: **I don't know, I suddenly feel like I can't make any decisions at all. I feel like I'm ten years old again around her.

**Leo: **Hey, what's this?

(They find the red cloak hanging over a branch in a tree. Leo pulls it down.)

**Piper: **Oh, let me guess. Little Red Riding Hood's? Wait, we're off the beaten path, aren't we? Oh, no, Grams.

Cut back to the manor. Kitchen. Grams is stirring the potion. Paige picks up the apple and takes a bite. Her hair turns long and black and her clothes change into a white robe.

**Grams: **Paige... (Paige falls to the floor.) Paige! (A wolf growls at Grams at the kitchen doorway. It runs towards Grams and leaps for her.) No!

(We see the shadow on the wall of the wolf leaping above Grams. The wolf devours her from head to toe. The shadow of Grams then stands up. We see Grams and she picks her teeth. She looks down at Paige. Leo and Piper orb in. Piper's holding the cloak.)

**Piper: **What happened?

**Grams: **I'm afraid she's dead.

**Commercial Break**

Scene: Manor. Kitchen. Piper, Paige, Leo and Grams are there. Leo is trying to heal Paige. Piper is flipping through the Book Of Shadows. Grams is pacing through the kitchen, acting rather strange.

**Piper:** I know there's something in here somewhere about poison. Leo? (Leo looks at her.) No, we are not giving up. This is a stinkin' fairy tale. If Snow White can come back to life then Paige can too. Right, Grams?

(Grams scratches her head as if she has fleas.)

**Grams:** Uh, well, I wouldn't get my hopes up.

**Piper:** What are you talking about? You're supposed to be the expert. There has got to be some way.

**Leo:** What about a kiss?

**Piper:** A kiss?

**Leo:** It worked for Snow White. It's worth a shot.

(Grams sniffs Piper and Piper gives her a look. Grams moves back.)

**Grams:** A Kiss. Yes, by all means. (She grabs Piper's arm and pulls her.) Come, let's find her boyfriend.

**Piper:** She doesn't have a boyfriend, remember?

**Grams:** Right. Sorry. (She chuckles. Her stomach grumbles loudly.) My stomach is really upset.

**Piper:** Wait, I got a spell. "Here our call, for those who fall, urge her to awaken, from this toxic taken."

(Leo feels Paige's pulse.)

**Leo:** Nothing.

**Piper:** Grams, what do we do?

(Grams shakes her head.)

**Leo:** Focus on vanquishing the evil witch in hopes that it reverses the dark magic. It's our only hope.

**Piper:** (to Grams) Did you finish the vanquishing potion?

**Grams:** Um, no. Unfortunately, ugh, bad batch. (She picks up the pot of potion and tips it down the sink. The doorbell rings.) Oh, Leo, would you be a lamb and see who that is?

(Leo Leaves the kitchen. Grams sneers at Piper behind her back. Grams moves away when Leo speaks.)

**Leo:** (from foyer) Honey? Honey, you might wanna come look at this!

(Piper leaves the kitchen.)

Cut to the foyer. Leo is at the door. Piper walks in.

**Piper: **What? What is it?

(She notices seven dwarves standing on the porch.)

**Head Dwarf: **Someone here eat a poison apple?

Scene: St Regis. Prue and Adam are dancing.

**Adam:** You know there's a fine line between love and hate.

**Prue:** What?

**Adam:** It's just I'm not sure if you're dancing with me or for Andy. To make him jealous, I mean.

**Prue:** Oh, no, it's not like that at all. It's just very complicated.

**Adam:** I see, I can always have him fired if that would help.I know his boss.

**Prue:** Really?

(Prue raises her eyebrows.)

**Adam:** Absolutely, just say the word.

**Prue:** Thats horrible!

**Adam:** Done. (Prue sees Leo across the room. He points.) You know, it's almost midnight. What do you say we get out of here?

**Prue: **No!

(Prue walks over to Leo. Adam starts to follow but Andy stops him.)

**Andy: ** Stop right there. What are you trying to do?

**Adam:** I don't know what you're talking about.

**Andy:** No, of course you don't. But if you try to hurt Prue I'll kill you.

Cut to Prue and Leo nearby.

**Prue:** She's dead? What do you mean she's dead?

**Leo:** Don't worry the dwarves are all over it.

**Prue:** The dwarves?

**Leo:** Piper cast a spell that wound up summoning the descendants of the seven dwarves. Actually, they prefer to be called little people now.

**Prue:** Snow White and the Little People.

**Leo:** Look, the point is that they preserve the dead, it's what they do. At least it'll buy us time until we can vanquish the evil witch who's behind all this.

**Prue:** Cole is behind all of this.

**Leo:** Not according to the Elders he's not.

**Phoebe:** Wh-?

**Leo:** Look, even if he was responsible there's nothing more that you can do here. Piper needs you back home to try and save Paige.

**Prue:** Okay.

Cut to the manor. Living room. Paige is lying in a glass case. The dwarves are standing around it, some cleaning the glass.

**Head Dwarf: **When's her prince getting here?

**Piper:** She doesn't have a prince.

**Head Dwarf:** No prince? Then who's gonna kiss her?

**Dwarf #2:** I'll do it.

**Dwarf #3:** In you're dreams, stinky. I'll do it.

**Dwarf #2:** I told you not to call me that.

**Head Dwarf: **People! A little professional decorum here please. (to Piper) Forgive them, it's been a while.

**Piper:** Mm-hm.

(Piper walks over to the stairs and picks up the Woodsman's axe.)

**Grams:** Uh, um, sweetheart. (She goes over to Piper. She gets nervous when she sees the axe.) What are you doing with that?

**Piper:** Well, I'm not gonna sit around and wait for the wolf to attack.

**Grams:** Wolf? What wolf?

**Piper:** From Little Red Riding Hood. This cloak is meant for me.

(She points to the cloak hanging over the rail.)

**Grams:** Oh, you don't believe that silly old story do you?

**Piper:** Grams, you're the one that says fairy tales are based in truth.

**Grams:** Well yes, but that one was made up to scare little kids. I mean after all, a little girl gets eaten in the end, what a downer.

**Piper:** No, the Woodsman comes and cuts open the wolf's stomach and frees her and the grandmother.

**Grams:** Well, that's not the popular version.

**Piper:** Well it's in our version.

**Grams:** Really? Show me.

(Piper goes upstairs, carrying the axe. Grams grabs the cloak and follows.)

**Dwarf #2:** You think she knows that's a wolf?

**Head Dwarf: **Not our business.

Cut to the St Regis. Prue and Leo rush into a hallway. They turn a corner where there are no people.

**Prue: **Okay, let's orb.

(Adam walks around the corner.)

**Adam: **Prue. Where are you going? Who is this guy?

**Prue: **This is my brother-in-law. Something's happened and I gotta get home. I'm really sorry, Adam.

**Adam: **Then let me give you a ride.

(Cole shows up.)

**Cole: **Don't go anywhere with this guy.You dont know who he really is Prue!He can hurt you,Paige,Piper...And..Phoebe to.

(Prue punches him in the face.)

**Phoebe: **How could you have done this?

**Cole: **Ah, done what?

(Adam takes Prue's hand.)

**Adam: **Come on.

**Leo: **Prue, wait.

(Adam and Prue walk away.)

**Cole: **Leave her alone.

**Pruee: **(to Leo) Keep him away from me.And Phoebe.

(Leo stands in Cole's way.)

**Cole: **Leo, he's evil.

**Leo: **Really? And what are you?

Cut to the manor. Attic. Piper and Grams are there. Piper is looking at the fairy tale book.

**Piper:** So, Red Riding Hood comes into the house and finds the wolf dressed as her Grandmother. As if she wouldn't see through that.Wait.Wheres Phoebe?

**Grams:** Skip down.I dont know,i think she is away somwhere.

**Piper:** Okay, let's see.Shes probably at work or something.Okay, She says, "Grandmother, what big ears you have."

**Grams:** The better to hear you with, my dear.

(Grams sneaks behind Piper.)

**Piper:** And then, uh, "what big eyes you have."

**Grams:** The better to see you with, my dear.

**Piper:** Yeah, yeah, and then, "what big teeth you have."

**Grams:** The better to eat you with, my dear!

(Piper turns to Grams and screams.)

(Cut in the wicked witches bed room.Phoebe is in a cage,she is looking horrible)

**Wicked witch:** Now,we dont have a Hans,but i think this will be good to.

(She lightens a fire in the fire place.)

**Phoebe:** What do you want?

(The cage door opens and Phoebe starts to move thorwards the fireplace.She widenes her eyes and the wicked witch stands up and walkes next to Phoebe to the fireplace.)

**Wicked witch:** Time to burn Phoebe.

(They are at the fireplace now,the wicked witch gets reaches over Phoebes waist to throw her in the fire,but Phoebe grabs her ,but when she is going to throw the wicked witch into the fire she gets knocked out by her.)

Cut to outside St Regis. Prue and Adam walk outside. Leo follows. The clock is striking midnight. Leo grabs his stomach in pain.

**Leo: **Piper!

(Leo orbs out. Prue and Adam stand on the sidewalk.)

**Prue: **What are we doing out here?

(The horse and carriage comes around the corner. Prue tries to run but Adam grabs onto her hand. She loses a glass slipper while struggling. The carriage pulls up in front of them and the door magically opens. Adam forces Prue into the carriage and shuts the door. The horse and carriage turn into a pumpkin.)

Cut to the castle. The Wicked Witch is watching through the mirror.With a knocked out Phoebe in the cage.

**Wicked Witch: **The end.

**Commercial Break**

Scene: Outside the St Regis. Adam picks up the glass slipper. He walks over to the pumpkin and picks it up. He raises it above his head. Andy and Cole walks out.

**Cole: **Put it down. (Adam turns around with the pumpkin still raised.) Gently.

**Adam: **The can't. The witch'll kill me.

**Cole: **So will I. You don't wanna hurt her. (Adam throws the pumpkin and Cole freezes it. He walks over and picks it up.) Oh, what am I gonna do with you? (He unfreezes Adam and punches him in the face.) Keep your hands off Andys pumpkin.

**Andy: **Or your gonna get your ass kicked.

Cut to the manor. Attic. Leo and the wolf are there. The wolf is growling viciously at Leo. Leo is holding the axe.

**Leo: **Where's my wife? (The wolf barks.) Where's my wife! (The wolf spots the fairy tale book and jumps for it.) No!

(Suddenly, the wolf is blown into a million pieces and Piper and Grams fall out of the wolf. They land hard on the ground. Leo drops the axe and rushes over to them.) Piper. (They get up.) Are you okay?

**Piper: **Yeah, I think so.

**Leo: **How did you...?

**Grams:** She blew him up from the inside. (She laughs.) Although it took her long enough.

**Piper:** Ah, back off Grams. I just saved your ass.

**Grams:** Ha!

**Leo:** She's back.

(Cole appears, holding the pumpkin.)

**Cole:** Your sister, and, uh, I had nothing to do with this, I swear.

**Piper:** Oh, my.

**Grams:** What are we going to do now?

**Piper:** Well, we do what we were gonna do in the first place. We find the witch who did this and vanquish her.

**Cole:** Do you know how to find her?

**Piper:** No.

**Leo:** Wait a minute, I think I do. The wolf was trying to get into the book of fairy tales. Perhaps it's a portal of some sort. Although I don't know how we access it.

**Piper:** Well, we can't. But maybe Little Red Riding Hood can. (She picks up the cloak.) I knew I was gonna have to put on this stupid thing sooner or later.

(She puts it on. Grams hands her a vial of potion.)

**Grams:** Don't forget the potion. Go on, show her who's the most powerful witch of all.

(They smile. Piper touches the book and is sucked into it.)

Cut to the castle. The Wicked Witch seems a little worried.

**Wicked Witch:** Why won't you answer my question? Why won't you tell me what I want to hear?

**Apprentice:** You know as well as I, that I cannot tell a lie.

**Wicked Witch:** Damn it. Well then, if I'm not the most powerful witch in the land who is?

(Piper appears.)

**Piper:** Take a wild guess.

(Phoebe wakes up)

**Phoebe:** Piper!Finally!

**Piper: **Phoebe,what?

**Wicked Witch:** You? That's not possible. The wolf ate you. I saw it!

**Piper:** Yeah, well, I didn't agree with him. (She takes out the potion vial.) See if this agrees with you.

(She throws the bottle at the witch.)

**Wicked Witch:** No, I'm melting! I'm melting! I'm melting!

(The Wicked Witch melts and disappears. The apprentice is freed from the mirror and then apple, axe and pumpkin appear on their stands. Piper takes off the cloak.)

**Apprentice:** You saved me.

**Piper:** Are you the Keeper?

**Apprentice:** No, his Apprentice. Or... (He looks at the Keepers body on the floor.) At least I was.

**Piper:** Oh, no. Wait, if he didn't come back to life does that mean my sisters won't either?

**Apprentice:** No, no, they were victims of fairy tale magic so when you saved the fairy tales, you saved them too. (He looks over at the slipper stand.) A glass slipper is missing. Must mean that story hasn't found a happy ending yet.

**Piper:** Oh, well, I guess this makes you the new Keeper.

(She hands him the cloak.)

**Apprentice:** I guess so.

**Piper:** Any idea how we get the heck out of here?

**Phoebe:** Preferbaly before i die in here!

(He thinks and gets an idea. He walks over and picks up two pairs of sparkly red shoes like on the Wizard Of Oz.)

**Commercial Break**

Scene: Manor. Living room. Paige, Leo and Grams are there.

**Paige:** Alright, can someone please tell me how I got in a coffin?

**Grams:** You were dead, dear, but bright side, at least now we have something in common.

**Head Dwarf: **You know, you really ought to get yourself a prince, in case this ever happens again.

**Paige:** Uh, who are you?

**Head Dwarf:** We'll send you the bill. Let's go men!

**Dwarf#2:** Come on, guys, let's go.

(The dwarves leave. Prue,Andy and Cole come down the stairs.)

**Prue:** Paige! You're okay.

(Prue hugs Paige.)

**Cole:** Which means the witch is vanquished. So where's...

(A swirl of light appears and Piper and Phoebe appears wearing the red shoes.)

**Leo:** Piper.

**Prue:** Phoebe!

**Piper:** Is everybody okay?

**Grams:** Well, thanks to you they are. Well, I suppose that means it's time for me to go. (to Leo) Mind giving me a lift?

**Piper:** Well, why do you have to go at all?

**Grams:** Because I don't belong here anymore. (She puts her arm around Piper.) See, you thought you needed me, but I was only here to remind you that you don't. Not even for her.

**Phoebe:** Okay, but what about me? I feel like I didn't get to spend any time with you.

(She puts her arms around Piper and Grams.)

**Grams:** That's okay. I don't stay dead long.

**Phoebe:** Good point.

**Grams:** (to Paige) Well, do I at least get a hug goodbye?

**Paige:** It was great to finally meet you. (She hugs Grams.) Grams.

**Grams:** Be safe, my darlings.

(Leo and Grams orb out. Paige heads for the stairs.)

**Prue:** Where are you going?

**Paige:** I need to catch up on my fairy tales.

(Paige goes upstairs.)

**Piper:** Uh, I guess I'm gonna catch up on some sleep.

(Piper goes upstairs.)

**Prue:** And me and Andy are gonna go to a extremely late dinner so..

(She grabs Andys hand and they hurries out)

**Phoebe:** Okay, you want me to say it, don't you? I was wrong, okay, I'm sorry. I really am.

**Cole:** It's not your fault. I lost your trust a long time ago I can't expect to earn it back overnight.

**Phoebe:** I don't think I'm gonna trust anyone any time soon.

**End**


End file.
